Being an agent
by Acuna Magnus Bane
Summary: Franki is the new agent at the BAU. like the others she's got a past and demons in the closet. please review.
1. Chapter 1

Franki Pantino was having a hard time finding her way around. In other words she was lost. She had no clue where she was and in trying to find her way was yelled at twice by older more seasoned agents. Franki turned a corner without looking and bumped into a dark skinned man with close cut hair and hard body.

"Please I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Don't yell at me." Franki babbled. "No it's okay. You're not hurt are you?" he asked. She shook her head no. "Why would I yell at you?" the man asked her. "I'm lost. The last two people I bumped into or asked they yelled at me. I've gotten turned around this way and that. On top of it I'm late. No one will give me directions." Franki raked her fingers through her hair.

"Where are you headed?" he asked. "Bull pen." the man nodded and led the way. They didn't talk just got on the elevator. They entered the bullpen and almost immediately Franki spotted David Rossi in his office. "Thank you so much. I owe you a coffee." Franki said headed to the office. She didn't see Morgan walk over to his desk or greet his lanky co-worker. "Who was that?" Reid asked. He was seated at his desk with a steaming cup of coffee.

"I don't know. She bumped into me down stairs thinking I was gonna yell at her." Morgan shrugged sitting at his desk. JJ was in her office and Emily had just walked in. Hotch came out of his office. Liaison Jennifer aka JJ and computer analyst came out of their offices and singled for a meeting in the conference room. Rossi brought in Franki. "Everyone this is Franki Pantino she'll be joining the team." Rossi introduce her.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Aaron Hotchner. Call me Hotch. Welcome to the team." Hotch nodded. "Nice to meet you Sir." she shook his hand. "You're the guy who helped me earlier." Franki looked at Morgan. "Derek Morgan. You can call me Morgan."

"Well thank you Agent Morgan." The rest of the team introduced themselves. JJ didn't have a case for the team so Franki was allowed to set up shop. Morgan and Reid had said very little to Franki. Other then the hellos and welcome to the team. "Franki." Hotch leaned onto the rail with his hands by Franki's desk. Franki stood. "Yes Sir?" Franki stood. Morgan was trying to hide the smile smirk on his face. "I want you to get a go bag ready and have it here." Hotch said.

Franki nodded. "Yes Sir."

"And stop calling me Sir." Franki nodded. Hotch went back into his office. "A go bag?" Franki looked at Reid and Morgan. "Our job causes us to travel. So when we get a case we have clothes ready and waiting. A week's worth will do. Just keep it in the trunk of your car." Reid explained to her. "Right. Thank you Agent Reid," Franki said sitting down again. Her car was in the shop for at least another three or four days she had come in on her motorcycle.

It was nearing noon when JJ came out of her office. "Hey Franki I need your cell phone number and house number." JJ said. The two exchanged numbers. Then Morgan, Reid and Emily. Emily gave over Garcia's, Rossi's and Hotch's numbers. And Morgan sent Garcia Franki's number. By the end of the day Franki had read the most recent cases the team had solved. They were without pictures so she had no idea of the gruesome work she had ahead of her. No idea about the gory sights that had been the victims.

Before she had left the bullpen Agent Rossi stopped her. "First day go okay?" Dave asked. "Yes. But I have three questions." Franki said.

"Shot kiddo."

"One the really skinny guy. Dr. Reid. Is he sick or is he just that thin?" Franki looked up to the Italian. "I know it's creepy how thin he is. He's just that thin." Rossi said. "Second question: you're Italian yes?" Rossi nodded. He already knew the next question and told Franki good night in Italian. Franki said good night and headed home.

Franki walked into her front door and put her coat on its hook. Her wallet and keys went into the bowl by the door. Books littered the living room. The bookshelves were only half finished. Franki ate a small bowl of soup and got to work on the shelves. By ten that night they were finished and ready. She went to bed.

The next morning Franki got up and dressed leaving a little early to get to the BAU so she could run and get breakfast. "Have a nice day dear." Mrs. Witman called after her. The elderly woman lived next door to her. She had grown rather fond of the woman and enjoyed her company. At the office Franki had been early. She put her duffle bag under her desk. Looking at the clock on her desk she saw that she had a few minutes before anyone else came in. "Duncan donuts." she smiled to herself and started out the door.

Franki came back with her breakfast and sat down at her desk to eat it. Morgan and Reid came in few minutes later. Morgan reached for her tea but when green eyes glared at him he pulled his hand away. Franki finished and threw everything into the trash bin. "Franki?" Hotch came out of his office. "Yes sir?" Franki answered. Hotch's eyebrow risen at the title.

"I want you to follow me." Hotch said. Franki got up and followed the man out of the bullpen. Hotch took them down to the basement where they had their own little shooting range. If Hotch was keeping Franki on the team he had to know how good of a shot she really was. Armed with goggles and earmuffs Franki aimed and fired at the target. "Good you followed through." Hotch said remembering how Reid had to take his test many times before he finally got his gun.

"Now shot the target in all places that will injury but not kill." Hotch informed her. Four more shots were fired from the gun. "Better." Hotch said putting in another charge. "Again."

After testing Franki's shooting the two went back up stairs where a smiling Morgan waited. "What are you all smiley about?"

"How good of a shot is she Hotch?" Morgan asked. "You'll find out in the future." Hotch said the corner of his mouth twitching up. Franki watched Hotch walk into his office. The rest of the day continued with case files and asking questions about the cases and what they dealt with everyday when on a case. At the end of the day Franki went home.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Franki came in a bit later because Morgan, Reid, Rossi and Hotch were all there. JJ walked in a few minutes later. Prentiss followed not long after that and finally Garcia. It was around one or two in the after noon when JJ came everyone in for a case. Franki walked up the small flight of stairs and started for the conference room when Rossi's office door swung open hitting her in the face.

"I'm sorry." Rossi said. "You okay?" Morgan asked helping Franki to her feet. She could feel the blood dripping into her hand. Franki didn't say anything just turned for the restroom. "Smooth Rossi." Reid said. They continued into the conference room. "Where's Franki?" Emily asked she hadn't seen the woman get hit with the door. "Rossi hit her with his door." Morgan said.

"I didn't do it on purpose. I said sorry." Rossi defended himself. "Your forgiven." Franki said coming into the room and taking a seat. She held a paper towel to her nose and her right was closed. "Right let's get the started JJ." Hotch said. JJ explained the case and the team got going. By the time the meeting was over Franki's nose had stopped bleeding. Franki went with Morgan and Reid. There she found out Reid was the resident genius.

"So is it Agent Reid or Doctor Reid." Franki asked. "It's Pretty Boy." Morgan laughed. "You can call me Spencer or Reid. Which ever is fine." Reid said.

Not very annoying like I thought. But it's only day two, Franki thought.

"So where are you from?" Morgan asked. "I was born in Pittsburgh PA. But I grew up in Cincinnati, Ohio." Frank told him. "Born and raised in Chicago." Morgan said with pride. "You think your hot just cause your from the windy city?" Franki asked. "I don't think, I know." Morgan corrected. "Dr. Reid where are you from?" Franki asked while pulled the paper towel away from her nose. "I'm from Las Vegas." Reid said.

"Sin city. I've never been there. What's it like?" Franki asked. "If you walked into all the right places you can find something to keep you entertained. There are restaurants all over the place. Casinos aren't hard to find. You could walk into a convenience store and find a slot machine. Reid explained. "It was time to board the jet. Franki's nose had stopped bleeding but was a little red. "Your nose okay?" Morgan asked. Franki nodded. "They made it through the three hour flight. They were introduced to the local authorities.

"So he kills them depending on gender. Men are strangled; women have their throats slit after being raped. All were in their late twenties. Working average jobs. What's the connection?" Franki asked. "High school. They all attended the same school. That's it." Emily said. "Any suspects?" J.J. asked. "No." Mason the chief said. He had called the team in.

"Frank, Morgan Rossi you check out the crime scenes." Hotch ordered. "Reid Emily and I will question the family." Hotch said. The team broke apart and went to their ordered places. Franki sat in the back seat looking over photos. All the woman were really pretty, thin, well muscled athletic bodies. The men all had strong legs, arms and Backs. All were in good shape and health. "Franki what are you doing?" Morgan asked. They had gone to the crime scenes where they got an idea of the killer. Franki shook her head.

"Agent Prentiss what did up find out about the victims?" Franki asked the dark haired woman. Franki's theory was the women were cheerleaders. Rossi saw the look in Franki's eyes, A look that meant possible clues. "Franki you've been looking at those photos for the last two hours. What?" Rossi asked. "It's nothing just an idea I had." Franki explained. "No come on out with it." Hotch said. "I can't be sure till I see a year book. The year victims graduated. Franki said. "I can get you that." Just give me some time." Chief Mason said walking off. "So what's the idea?" Reid asked.

"Look at the victims. All the woman are pretty, thin with nice bodies, All the men handsome with strong arms, backs and legs. I think Football players and cheerleaders." Franki explained to the team. "Morgan call Garcia." Hotch said. "But it was just an idea." Franki said. "I think your on to something." Hotch told her.

During the night another call came in. A woman was raped and murdered inside her house. The husband had been away on a business trip of some kind. Morgan, Franki and Rossi went to the scene to have a look. When Franki saw the body her breath hitched in her chest and felt tight. "Hey, hey, hey. Come on sit right here. Few deep breaths. That's it." They waited a few moments. "You ready to try this again?" Morgan asked. Franki nodded and set foot into the kitchen.

"You alright kiddo?" Rossi asked. "Yeah I'll be fine." Franki felt she could handle anything. Or she would at least try to. She'd been through hell in her own world and was about to put away one of the people who made the world hell for other people. Assholes like the one who was going around killing these women were the ones she hated most.

Sure enough the theory Franki had led to the arrest of one William Bank. A nerd during his days in high school and humiliated by those of his year. The team packed up to leave Hotch stopped Franki on their way to the SUVs. "How did you figure they were cheerleaders and football players?" Hotch asked. "Because in high I use to give cheerleaders and high school players hell." Franki smiled. Franki giving cheerleaders hell. He could see that.

Upon getting back to Quantico Morgan suggested a few beers. Most of the team agreed. "Nah I'm gonna head home. I got stuff to do?" Franki said. "Oh come on just one beer." Emily said. "No I'll rain check." Franki said. They were leaving the building. Morgan watched as Franki walked over to a red motorcycle with black wisp of smoke painted on the sides. "Wait, wait, wait. You do not ride that thing." Rossi said. Franki's face broke into a wide grin. She had left her bag upstairs pulling out her eyes she opened the seat and pulled out a helmet.

"She does." Penny smiled. Franki started laughing. She got on the bike and revved it to life. "I'll see you all tomorrow." Franki smiled and put on her helmet before speeding off. "That's scary." Reid said. "No more scary then Em with a gun." Morgan grinned as he was punch playfully in the arm.

The next morning when Franki entered the office Morgan and Reid were the only ones in aside from Hotch and Rossi who were in their own offices. "So Franki what is a tiny little woman like you do riding a bike like that?" Morgan asked.

"It was my mom's. She loved to ride that thing. My mother and I bonded over very few things but when we did it was pretty fun. My first trip into a bar was with my mother and we got into a bit of trouble cause some jackass decided he was gonna feel me up." Franki laughed.

"My mother is the coolest person I know." Franki smiled. "Then you're both scary." Reid declared.

A/N: sorry i hadn't posted for a very long time. My laptop was stolen but now i have a new one so we're gonne get this started.


	3. Chapter 3

~THREE MONTHS LATER~

It was late spring and the heat was beginning to pick up. Franki had adjusted to the BAU team. No longer calling everyone agent. She had started going out with the team for drinks and joining the girls on Ladies night. Franki learned that not everyone could be saved. But some could.

Franki was sweating under her clothes despite the central system. "Franki you only you look a little flushed." Rossi asked. "I'm fine. I don't like the heat." She said returning to her paper work. Franki got up from her seat and walked into the bathroom and checking the stalls before locking the door. Her bandages were too tight and she had to adjust them quickly.

Franki stepped out of the bathroom. "Cold water is nice." She said when Reid gave her an odd look. "Well it's gonna get worse we're headed to Georgia." J.J said. Franki burst into laughter and had the team giving her strange looks. "The devil went down Georgia he was looking for a soul to steal cause he was in a bind and he was way behind and he was willing to make a deal."

"I think you've lost your mind." Morgan said. "Eh. My ma always said that cause she was from Georgia."

"I still say you're insane." Morgan told her. She waved him away with a smirk. If only the devil hadn't been looking for its victim.

~.o0o.~

The weather only got worse as may bleed into June and the heating system broke. Everyone in the building was forced to go outside while the mattenace man fixed the system. Which he promised would only take and hour. But that left every team in the BAU to sit outside. "Shoot me now." Rossi said. "I'm good. One shot is good enough for me." Reid complained.

"Hey guys their sending us home. It's not getting fixed anytime soon. We'll have to come back tomorrow morning." Hotch said. The man had gotten rid of his suit jacket and tie and undone the first two buttons of his shirt.

"Water fight!" Garcia shouted as she threw a water balloon at Hotch and another at J.J. Moran surprised them and got Reid in the back of the head. Rossi looked at Hotch as a water balloon hit him in the shoulder. "Shall we show these youngsters something?" Rossi asked. Hotch nodded as they ran for the balloon bucket and grabbed a few to throw at their teammates. "Morgan you throw that balloon at me and you will regret ever being alive." Franki glared.

"To late." Garcia hit Franki with the balloon cause the side of her blouse to soak and become slightly see through. Franki was able to hide behind a car from the mayhem-taking place. If only they car didn't belong to Erin Strauss. "Agent Hotchner what is going on here?" She glared looking at the wet agents. "It my fault chief. It was hot and I thought it would cool everyone off a bit." Morgan came forth. "Don't let this happen again. Return to your homes and report here on time tomorrow." She glared at them as she left.

"Bitch." Franki grumbled loud enough for the team to hear, but not Strauss, cause the team burst into fits of laughter. "Bet you wouldn't say that to her face." Morgan said. "No I value my life thank you very much." Franki smiled.

"You're the only one not soaking wet. What scared of water?" Garcia asked. "I don't like wet clothing. I'm going home there's AC there and my cats must miss me by now. So long." Franki smiled with a wave as she left her teammates to decide what they would do.

~.o0o.~

Franki would discover that nightmares came with the job. Mutilated bodies and the ones you could have saved but were to late. They were all there even ones she had nothing to do with were there. Scaring her from her sleep as if she did nothing but sleep. Franki started to avoid it. But when she gave in to the craving she'd wake up in a cold sweat afraid to close her eyes.

Rossi noticed the youngest member of the team try to cover up the bags under her eyes and noticed her nodding off at the desk. Rossi had begun to notice a spiral notebook begin to appear everywhere they went. Franki would only use it when she felt no one was watching.

Rossi went to the desk and dug around a bit. "What are you doing?" Morgan asked coming up behind the elder analyst. "Looking for something." Rossi said. "Looking for her book too?" Morgan asked. "You know about it?"

"I talked to her when she was nodding off in the car when we had that case in Virginia and I was talking to her. She said she hadn't been sleeping well. Something is bothering her. I know it has to be nightmares." Morgan said. "Got it. Come on we have thirty minutes before she comes back." Rossi said taking the book and the other agent into his office.

All of Franki's nightmares were written down into this book. She changed some bits of information so that when she read them she could try to pull herself away from it. To forget it all. The more she thought about things the less time she would remember it. "God and she hasn't seen anyone about it?" Morgan asked. "Everything is rated on a nine to ten scale and everything in this book is either a nine or ten." Rossi said.

When Franki returned Rossi waved her into his office and had her take a seat. "When were you going to say something?" Morgan asked her. "About what?" Franki asked confusion on her face. "The nightmares." Rossi took her book and tossed it on the desk. "You have no damn right. That's personal." Franki said snatching the book. "It's my private hell and the demons in it are mine to conquer." She growled before storming out the room.

Penelope Garcia was not an angry person. But mess with her adopted sister and you have invoked the wrath of the computer geek. "What did you do?" She stopped Morgan coming out of Rossi's office. "She's been having nightmares. We read her little dream journal. It pissed her off." Morgan explained. "She's been talking to me about them. If you checked the date entries she has nightmares now too or three times a week." Garcia explained.

"But there were no good dreams in there baby girl." Morgan said. "She doesn't record the good ones. The missing dates are night she didn't dream or didn't sleep." Garcia told the dark skinned man. "Great not she'd like to disembowel us." Rossi said. "I can fix it." Garcia smiled.

"You are a wonderful goddess baby cakes." Morgan smiled.

~.o0o.~

The man let a cigarette butt fall to the ground as he took another picture of the woman he was after. He growled as curtains were drawn and music flooded the house. He couldn't even see the shadows because of the black out curtains.

"Soon my dear I'll have what I want and you'll get what you deserve." The man grinned.

~.o0o.~

Garcia was able to get Franki to agree to going to a Karaoke bar with Hotch, Reid, J.J. and Emily. After a few drinks and a badly sung song by Prentiss Franki had forgotten her anger till Rossi and Morgan showed up. ""I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." Franki said getting up. "No you don't kiddo." Rossi stood in front of the angry looking woman. "You had no right reading my stuff and maybe I need to get home." Franki sneered. "Look we're sorry about what we did. We didn't know it was already being taken care of." Rossi said.

"Can you forgive us Kitty?" Morgan asked. "Here maybe these will change your mind." Rossi said handing her a box. Franki opened it and swooned. "Fine I forgive you for now." Franki said as she bit into a canolli. "So good." She smiled. "Really a box of Italian pastries make you happy?" Emily asked. "Hey when your this far from home and you can't to your original source." Franki said.

"Your weird." J.J. said. "Look there are very few things that make this Irish-Italian happy." Franki said. "Huh what else do we not know about you?" Hotch asked. "I have three older brother and my ma died when I was 23. Old man is still kicking he's not going anywhere any time soon." Franki smiled. "I need a glass of water. Be right back." Franki said walking to the bar.

Franki had rules in her life.

1. She didn't need a relationship.

2. She didn't need someone to depend on.

3. She didn't need friends.

4. If you fail at the wrong time you die.

5. If you live you fly.

"Bottle of water please." She asked the bartender. She felt a hand slink around her waist. The team watched from the table. "What the hell does he think he's doing?" Rossi asked. The guy whispered into Franki's ear making the woman come hard and heavy with a left hook that could shake a boxer. "I bet you'd love a bag of ice jackass." She took her bottle of water and walked off.

"What was that about?" Reid asked as she reached the table. "He was a freaking pervert."

"I'd really hate to get on your bad side." Hotch said. The rest of the team agreed. Maybe she could be friends with the people around her. The team wasn't so bad. They were pretty fun when they we're working like dogs. Chasing down unsubs and going after murderers and serial killers.


	4. Chapter 4

By mid July things had calmed down but the heat of the summer was still trying to murder everyone. Franki's nightmares were few in number and were quickly forgotten. They usually took place after a gruesome case. It was to hot to do anything so when the AC went out in the building again the team was happy that fate smiled on them to send them a case to go look at. The case had a lot of bullets being fired and the death of two officers.

The team had been on the plane home. Morgan got a bullet in his upper arm and would be band from work for the next two to three weeks. Franki felt someone's hand on her shoulder and turned to see Rossi. "Happy belated birthday." He handed her a card. "Birthday?" Franki got up to check the calendar near Reid. "I forgot my birthday." Franki said.

"In honor of that we should go out for drinks." Garcia said from the computer. "When was the birthday?" Emily asked. "Two days ago. July 19."

"Franki how old are you?" Reid asked. He was use to being the baby of the team at twenty-eight. "27."

"Yup we're going out drinking. You're not getting out of this." Garcia smiled. "No I'm not I have to get home." Franki said. "I don't think so." Morgan smiled evilly. "Oh jeez." Franki grumbled as she went back to her seat her head phones on her ears and drowning out her teammates.

That night sitting around the table Garcia smiled as she sat down with a tray of shots. Twenty one to be correct. "Alright this is called the lyric game. You have to name the song or finish the lyric. Derrick can't drink but I got you a nice bottle of water."

"This isn't going to end well." Franki whined. She was right it ended with three members one sober and the rest tipsy. Between giggle, and vomiting (Reid).

The next morning sounds of puking filled the house. "Shoot me now." Reid whined. "That's the last time I share a drinking night with you people." The boy wonder groaned. "Well you should know better lyrics." Emily stated looking at her sick co-worker. "Has anyone seen Franki?" Hotch asked walking into the bathroom. "She left for her place around dawn. Said she woke up with her face way to close to someone foot and left." J.J. told them.

"You people are nuts." Garcia smiled. She remembered enough of last night to take pictures of a few people. "Well it's Sunday so there's nothing really to do." Morgan claimed. "Kevin and I were going to go on a picnic but his team is currently on a case so he's busy. But I had packed everything already." Garcia claimed.

"Think you could get together a little more Will and I were going to take Henry to the park today." J.J. said. "Sure I can do that Angel fish."

"I can bring Jake whip up a few sandwiches and bring them along." Hotch said. "I'll go when I'm done." Reid said from inside the toilet bowl. "Rossi and Morgan you two in for a picnic?" Garcia asked. "Sure why not." Rossi replied from behind a newspaper. "I'll go." Morgan smiled. "Great I'll call frank and tell her the plans." Garcia smiled.

By one that afternoon mostly everyone was in the park. Franki had been talking to Reid about methods to try and hold one's alcohol when there was the sound of barking. Rossi and his dog Munchi were on the way over. Franki jumped up from her seat and climbed into a tree like a frightened cat. "Get that thing away from me." She called down. "It's a dog come down." Morgan coaxed. "Hey Rossi put Munchi in the car for a few minutes." Morgan asked.

"Cynophobia fear of dogs or rabies." Reid stated.

"Will you come down from there?" Said Hotch up into the tree. "Is the mutt gone?" She asked. "He's not a mutt and yes he is." Rossi said. Franki was careful coming down from the tree making sure that her clothes weren't getting snagged by the branches of the tree. "I was bitten by a dog at the age of five needed stitches and rabies shots I have every right to be afraid of dogs." Franki claimed.

"Damn. I've been bitten by dogs before too but being afraid of them." Will said. "Think about it. A five year old compared to a grown man." Emily said. "Thank you Emily."

"But your still afraid of dogs. You never conqured your fear." Reid said. "You can't talk pretty boy your still afraid of the dark." Morgan shared. "Wow." Will exclaimed.

"Still hate dogs." Franki said. "Hotch hold her." Dave said jogging to his car. Munchi was invited back over to the group. Franki was held at ground level. "Get him away." Franki twisted in Hotch's hold. "Daddy can I pet Munchi?"

"Ask your uncle."

Rossi nodded and Munchi laid down and let the small boy rub his belly. Henry made a b line to the dog to pet it too. "A baby is less afraid of the dog then you." Morgan said. "Pet the dog." Franki reached her hand forward but snatched it back when Munchi opened his jaws to yawn. Rossi took Franki by the hand and made her pet the dog.

"Guess you're not so bad. Your lazy aren't you?" Franki asked still petting the dog. "You talk to dogs now?" Garcia asked. "I always talk to my cats. They know what you're talking about and how to respond. I always talked to animals growing up. They had interesting things to say." Franki smiled. "So what's your mental status?" Emily joked.

~.o0o.~

Four weeks later the team was walking onto the Jet. All covered in scratches and bruises. "I never want to do that again." Emily sighed as she collapsed into a chair. "I've never eaten so many feathers in my life." Morgan groaned as he sat down slowly. "When did you eat feather's before that?" Reid asked. "When I had a pillow fight with my sisters. Mama was mad." Morgan chuckled and winced. "Why couldn't you just have let me put the bullet in his head?" Franki groaned.

"Because now he's gonna be behind bars for a very long time." Rossi patted the girl on the shoulder causing the woman to hiss in pain. Franki had balled up her fist ready to punch the man. She said something in Italian causing Emily and Rossi to look at her.

"Don't get your self put into a cell." Hotch said. "Hotch we ate feathers. Got chased by various livestock. I use to think sleep were cute now I hate them." JJ said. "Jack asked if I would take him to the petting zoo this weekend. Think he'd understand if I said no?" Hotch asked.

~.o0o~

Summer ended and fall fell in. The team had finished a case just in time to get a two-week break. Everyone was flying home for the holiday. Thanks giving was going to be the best. "come on Reid we got a flight to catch and I'm ready to get going." Franki called after her co worker.

They had to spend one day in the office finishing paper work before leaving. Franki was taking Reid home with orders of her grandmother. She had been sending pictures of her BAU family to her family back home. The two grandmothers both ordered her home and to bring the skinny one as he was known.

"Thanksgiving at my house leftover didn't last long when my dad was alive." Morgan smiled at the memory. "Turkey sandwiches were my favorite." JJ smiled. "Left over with six men in the house they would last a week but that's because my grandmothers and mother would make so much food. I remember at the age of five we had to get a deep freezer because we had so much." Franki explained.

"Italian families cook a lot." Rossi shared remembering his own childhood Thanksgivings. "Enough talk you get down stairs now there's food home for us and I'm dying to get to it." Franki bounced. "Reid will still be a pipe cleaner with eyes." Emily called after them.

~.o0o.~

The minute the team returned they had paper work to look at and a case that needed their attention. Christmas sadly held everyone in place as Santa's evil twin brother which led to someone making a trip to the hospital. Rossi took a bullet to the side nothing to serius and he would be back in a month's time.

The new year came and went. Snow continued to fall and the weather was bitter. Franki was a woman of habit. Everyday she worked out one way or another she was getting some sort of exercise. She had been up early that morning and lost track of time as she watched herself in the mirror. What people saw was not everything. She had demons and they were still with her. They prevented her from persuing a relationship. She remembered the few men she had gotten close enough to that once they saw her all of her they would leave. She learned to detach herself from the dating world.

~Flashback~

They had gone to a local bar. Music and dancing everyone danced even Reid. Franki stayed away from it all. It was pointless to her. "Franki not once have I heard or seen you go on a date since you've joined this team." Rossi pointed out. "No guy wants a motorcycle riding, tire changing, smart ass, grumpy, bookworm, gun carrying FBI agent." Franki said.

"But that doesn't mean you can't date." Emily said. "I don't need someone to take care of me." Franki protested. "No one's saying the guy has to take care of you. My second wife was like that. She always said she didn't need someone to take care of her. Something she had built up after her first marriage." Rossi said.

"That has nothing to do with me. I've dated and maybe I've declared myself asexual." Franki smiled. "Yeah and Reid can use chopsticks." Morgan laughed causing a few of the others to do the same. They had all seen Reid's handy work with chopsticks it was hilarious to watch.

Franki rolled her eyes and went for a drink. When the others weren't paying attention Rossi followed her. "You know we're joking around." He said. "I'm not. I don't date it's easier that way." She claimed. "Sure it is. Until he comes through that door and whisk you off your feet."

"You sound like my old man. Leave it alone alright. If I go out on a date then so be it if I don't well then to bad." She grumbled. Rossi left it alone and so did the rest of the team.

~end flashback~

Franki wrapped herself and then pulled on a tank top. Kicking on the music she took a few punches and the punching bag and got into a comfortable rhytem with the music it changed as the song did. Hotch told everyone not to come in till nine that day. Franki's phone started ringing. "Franki get to Quatinco quick." The woman grabbed her keys, shirt and phone she locked the doors and drove to the BAU. Franki took the stairs up to the floor.

Franki's shirt was on but not buttoned, despite the cold weather her face was flushed and her hands were still wrapped. "Wow." Garcia spoke first. "What happened to you?" Reid asked. "I thought this was an emergency. I forgot my coat, I was working out when you called." Franki panted. "What's all this for?" she asked. "You've been here a full year and you survived it." She hugged the woman.

"You scare me sometimes." Reid said as he looked at the wrapping on Franki's hands. "Good. Means I'm not losing my touch." Franki smiled.

As the day wore in Franki broke off to the side and found herself watching the group. "Meeting new people has a way of changing your views." Rossi said. "Don't you dare start that. Reid tried that when I took to my family's place I will not be on the obsivation side of this understand? I'm telling you now you start digging your not gonna like what you see and once you've seen it you won't forget it." She moved away to talk to Garcia.

Rossi didn't know what Franki was hiding just that she didn't thrust that she had walls built around her and they weren't going to come down as easy as he thought.


	5. Chapter 5

It was still cold out in the world but soon winter would break and everything would go from frozen to living. After a hard case of a woman who would kidnap children to turn them into dolls the team was getting a break. Everyone was turning off their phones to sleep sounding if they could get through the nightmares. Franki didn't and woke up in the middle of the night.

Gypsy and Jinx danced around her feet as she made her way into the kitchen. "I hate winter." She grumbled. The hardwood floors were icy cold under her feet. Franki stood at the stole heating milk she was not aware of the person watching her from behind. The man waited into she was reaching for a mug on the other side of the kitchen. He moved soundlessly behind her.

"Hello." He said touching her skin with the sharp tip of the blade. "Evan." She shuddered. Every memory of the man flooded her mind. She had once loved him. Had shared a part of her self that she now kept so guarded a TNT bomb could not break it down. "Glad you remember me. We have some unfinished business." He hissed the blade of the knife broke the layer of skin but not enough to kill her.

"You shouldn't be here you should be in a prison cell rotting for what you did to me." She growled. "I got out with good behavior." Evan backed off. "Go to hell you stupid bastard." Franki wasn't going to him do this to her again. Franki reached for a knife behind her and threw it at the man catching him in his thigh. Franki had to get to her gun. Bitch!." Franki knocked the phone on her kitchen wall off the hook.

Evan caught up with Franki as she tried to turn the corner and head for the stairs. Evan held her down and put another mark into her side letting the blood run out. Franki pulled her wrist free and punched Evan in the nose. As she stumbled up stairs he pulled out a gun and fired off two rounds both silent. No one could hear anything outside the house. Franki felt her side burn as she reached her gun.

"Bitch." Franki fired off three rounds hitting Evan in his chest. The man fell to the ground dead. She had to get to the phone. Franki reached her cell phone as blood leaving her with each move.

Dave reached for his phone. Who could be called him at that hour? "This better not be a case." He grumbled. "Dave I need help."

"Franki? Franki where are you?"

Dave got up and pulled on a pair of jeans. "Home. Please it hurts." She choked back a sob. "Alright Franki I want you to hang on for me I'll right there." Dave rushed out the house calling Morgan who lived ten minutes away from the woman. "What man?"

"Meet me at Franki's something's happened." Dave hung up and hit the gas getting to Franki's place at the same time as Morgan. Morgan had his gun ready. "Morgan found the spare key in the pot of dirt and opened the door. "Franki!" Morgan called walking into the living room and going back into the kitchen. Rossi flicked on a light and found the blood on the floor and more leading up the stairs. "Franki?" Rossi called.

"Dave." The answer was weak and full of pain. The man in the hall way was dead as a door nail. "Morgan call 911 now." Dave yelled. Franki was bleeding out of both her wounds. "Helps on the way kiddo. Don't worry." He could see she was getting tired. "You have to stay awake now help is on the way." Rossi took hold of her hand.

"Don't let go." It was the only thing keeping Franki anchored to the land of the living. Morgan came up the stairs. "They're on their way." When the EMTs got there Morgan led them up stairs to Franki and Rossi. Franki slipping and Rossi was trying to keep her fighting. "I'll call the others you go ahead to the hospital." Morgan told him.

Franki faded out and the flat line sounded with a steady beep.

Demons were dead. The closet was clean and she had nothing left to hide but herself from herself. She tried to hide from other people but hid herself from herself. 'What doesn't kill you makes you stronger.' She lived by that. It was what she knew was true. She had protected herself trying to prevent herself from further pain. Her life as an Agent for the BAU was short lived.

A/N: review please.


	6. Chapter 6

Franki could smell and hear everything around her. She knew she was in the hospital Evan was dead. She'd shot him in the chest three times. He would never plague her again. Someone walked into the room. Franki opened her eyes and saw her nightmare stare her in the face that look of hate and pure evil. Franki swung out against the man and punched him in the face. "Get away from me." She shouted. When the man took hold of her wrist she lashed out with her other fist.

Franki opened her eyes and was being restrained by the doctor. "Calm down now. Nurse." He called over his shoulder. "Nothing can hurt you Miss." Franki fell back against the pillows and let the painkillers work their magic and the adrenaline slip from her system.

"How is she?" Rossi asked as soon as the doctor came out. "She's out of surgery and in the recovery. She was awake just now. She'll be fine she needs to take it easy for a while. She pulled out her stitches and we had to reset them on both wounds"

"Why?" Hotch asked. While Franki had been in surgery Hotch showed up at the hospital. Rossi filled him in on very little of what had happened because it was all he knew. "She was waking up a bit when I walked into the room she must have seen the man who did this to her and took a swing at me. She'll be fine she's sleeping now." The doctor explained.

"Can we see her?" The doctor nodded. "But she needs rest keep the noise low." Both nodded. "So what's the verdict?" Morgan asked. "She'll be all right. She'll be good as new before we know it." Rossi told Morgan taking one of the coffee cups. "Right. I'll call everyone else. Garcia is ready to run up here." Morgan said.

Rossi watched the sleeping woman in the bed. She was pale due to the lose of blood. An IV in one arm and a Bag of blood for the other. A nurse walked in to check on the drips and make it look like she was working. She pulled out a needle and went to stick it in Franki's arm. No one saw it coming as Franki grabbed the woman's wrist. "Don't touch me." Franki let go you're safe." Rossi appeared at the woman's die.

Franki let go of the woman. "Ma'am you need this shot." Franki turned her head away. She was stiff and abdomen hurt. She didn't even flinch as the nurse stuck her. "Hate these places." She said. "What happened? Who was that guy on the floor?" Rossi asked.

"Demon dead and gone." Franki said before giving in to sleep again. "Rossi?"

"She was just awake. Where did you two go?" Rossi asked. "Flowers." Morgan smiled setting them on the table.

Franki was waking up again when Garcia and Spencer came into the room. "Hey guys." Franki waved a finger at them. "You look awful." Spencer blurted out. "Really cause I feel like a pile of horse shit." Franki sorted. "Sarcasm is the best you've got." Rossi asked. "What I'm wounded Not good for much else." Franki half grinned. "Yeah but you can wake up out the gate and start swinging at doctors." Rossi said. "You took a swing at the doctor?" Morgan asked. "He surprised me." She said. "Yeah she needed a reset of stitches. I need a walk my back is killing me." Rossi got up from the painful chair. "I'll join you." Hotch said following the older man.

"We got these for you." Garcia held up a bouquet of flowers. "Lilies? How did you know they were my favorite?" Franki smiled. "You talk in your sleep." Spencer said. "That time you fell asleep on the plane home from a case you said something about Lilies are my favorite." Morgan smiled. "JJ was here she had Henry with her but he started to get fussy she said she'd bring him back round later." Emily told her.

"Wake me up when they come back I can't fight this stuff much longer." Franki drifted off again. Franki woke up again JJ and will were there with Henry. He smiled and giggled like all baby's do. Hotch brought Jake by. The little boy brightened her day even more because he had made her a get-well card and brought her a flower. Franki was asleep again by late afternoon. When she woke up Rossi was in the chair again reading.

"Go home Rossi. I'll be fine from here." Franki said. "I did go home showered, slept, changed and ate something. I'll stick around a bit." He said. "Thanks for coming." Franki said. "Thanks for not giving up kiddo." Franki smiled. The nurse had slipped into the room and set her up with painkillers. Franki could see the question of Rossi's face. "I'm not sharing my past with you. Open door or not judged or not I'm sharing. There are some things you can and some you can't." She said.

"Alright. But as long as long as you know that there's always an ear for you to share with I'm right here." Franki nodded. "What you reading?"

"William Blake. It's a book of his poems." Rossi read. "Those who restrain desire do so because theirs is weak enough to be restrained. If there's thing I know it's books." Franki yawned. "Go to sleep kid I can see that stuff is kicking in." Rossi said. Franki closed her eyes and fell into yet another fitful sleep.

~.o0o.~

Franki was released from the hospital two weeks later. Franki's situation was left alone. No one pried by order of Hotch. But Morgan and Rossi didn't forget what they had seen or the dead man in the hall of her home. Hotch had Franki evaluated before she returned to the job. Nothing changed. Franki was still herself and a bit of her past had revealed itself. Her secret was still safe as far as everyone knew Franki had two scars one from the bullet wound and the other from where Evan had cut her.

Franki walked into the BAU ready for a case. A month out of work she was dying to make herself useful again. It was early spring. That time of year where you would leave the house in a light jacket and go home without it.

"She's back." Morgan smiled as Franki took a seat at her desk. "Yup and ready for action." Franki smiled. "Good cause everyone's going over the wall." Hotch said. "Wait what?" Reid asked.

"Training. We're going to a police academy to use their training course." Hotch said. "Great that's all we need the old man in the hospital complaining about his back hurting." Franki smirked. "Haha very funny." Dave said with a smile.

"Great football boot all over again." Morgan complained. "I played soccer running is easy going over stuff is hard." JJ said. "We're being timed as well." Hotch said. "I'm screwed." Reid mumbled.

Everyone but Dave stood at the starting line. Age was a privilege. They went in order by last name. Hotch was first then JJ went Morgan was third Franki went then Emily and finally Reid. "Not bad. Reid you did pretty good." Dave told the genius. "But Morgan and JJ had the same time."

"I'll live with my time." JJ said not wanting to go back over the 12-foot wall. "I'm not going over again."

"Hey Morgan how do you run so fast?" Reid asked. He was slightly taller the then the African-American with longer legs but he wasn't faster then Morgan. "I use to play football remember besides I still world out. This isn't natural." Morgan smiled showing of his muscles. "Frank how you holding up over there?" Hotch asked. "I'm good. Don't worry bout me."

Hotch remembered how his scars ached when he did too much moving after he returned to work. "Just don't go sending me into a house fire anytime soon." She yawned.

~.o0o.~

Two days later the Team was sent on a grueling case that lasted them over a week. Life continued on like nothing ever happened. But it was still in the back of everyone's minds. When Hankel held Reid hostage, when Foyet attacked Hotch, when Garcia was shot. It was all there in the back of their minds.

The season's continued to go forth. March came in like a lion and went out like a lamb. April showers brought may flowers. And that was where they found themselves. Early may where the heat was picking up and causing problems. "Reid you alright buddy?" Morgan asked. Reid was red eyed and stuffy nosed. "I'm out of allergy meds. The pollen has already entered my system and my eyes are killing me. "Take that." Franki handed him a little white pill.

"It's Claritin works every time for me. I need nothing else Keeps you golden for twenty four hours." She said. "Fine." Reid took the one pill and was feeling better and hour later. "You are the best." Reid smiled. "Guess that means I get cool points." Franki smiled. "But you keep cats." Emily pointed out. "But I'm not allergic to felines. It's everything else my poor senses can't stand."

"Well thanks anyway." Reid said. "I vote we go to a bar tonight. We could use some down time. It's been case after case." Morgan said. "Why is it always a bar? We can't hit a club or something." Emily protested. "Why do you people always want to hit a bar? Why can't we ever have a night in?" Franki protested. "Because nights in suck." Garcia said. "That's hardly fair. I hate bars and clubs. Times like this my dad's scotch would come in handy." Franki shook her head. "Something is wrong with you." JJ stated. "How?"

"You don't drink fruity drinks." Franki told them. "Fine then you can be a driver and dance a little. Tonight we are finding you a date. Valentine's Day just went by and you didn't do a thing." Garcia pressed. "Um if you remember I was a week out of the hospital like I'm going to go on a date." Franki said. "I yeah."

Rossi came out of Hotch's office. "Ross you gotta save me they're trying a club tonight." Franki looked at the man with a hopeful look. "Is it that new one called Midnight Path?" he asked. "What do you know about clubbing?" Morgan asked. "Morgan I've been in the game far longer then you have." He smirked that smirk that only Rossi would give when a challenge was met.

As they walked into the first club that night they secured a table. "Okay whoever gets the most numbers wins. I'm off." Morgan smiled. With his flirting was and smile that could make straight men go gay for him he disappeared into the crowd. Garcia and JJ both had men waiting for them at home but for the sake of 50 bucks joined the game. Even Reid was getting into it.

The night was young. A song came on and Franki started swaying on her seat. The song ended all to soon and life came back bodies grinding against each other. There she sat in her seat. "Wanna dance beautiful?" a Man in his early thirties asked her. He was tall with tan skin and shoulder length brown hair. His eyes were a stunning blue and his smile was could reduce women to puddles. "Sure." Franki was led from her seat as a new song started. "I know this song." She smiled and swayed her hips.

The guy puts his hands on her hips and followed he movements. Franki was enjoying every moment of it. A dance. "Dude you gotta see this." Morgan tapped Reid on the shoulder causing him to turn around. Reid followed Morgan's finger to a couple dancing. That couple being Franki and the guy who asked her to dance. "Can you get a picture of that?" Reid asked.

"Of course I am."

"Do you see what I see?" Garcia said patting Emily's shoulder in earnest. "What?" The woman looked at stopped. "Oh my god. JJ look." JJ was already trying to see what the excitement was. Franki was dancing with a man. The fact she was dancing was weird enough. What was even more strange was when the song changed it's beat they would follow into and change with it. Franki moved with a slow grace when the song slowed and picked back beat up when it did.

"Morgan just sent me a picture of them. I'm sending him this one." Garcia took a picture. Sending it to Morgan and Hotch.

"Garcia sent me a picture." He said to Dave. Both looked at the screen of the phone. They both looked up from the phone to find the couple. Franki was dancing and having fun by the looks of it. But the song ended and as it did she pushed the man away and went to her seat again. "That's cold." Dave said.

"JJ says their all meeting up at the table." Hotch said again. Hotch was a stern man but he was going to enjoy this. "Hey sweet cheeks." Garcia smiled as she sat down. "What no luck?" Franki asked sipping her drink.

"No needed to sit down a minute. I got four numbers so far." She smiled. "But don't you have Kevin?"

"Hey 50 bucks is riding on this. I got two numbers so far." JJ smiled. "Emily how did you do?"

"I got three numbers and it's only been half and hour." She smiled. "Hey pretty ladies." Morgan walked over with Reid. "I got six numbers and Reid has four." Morgan smiled. "What's with the gathering?" Franki asked when Hotch and Dave walked over. "Oh nothing much we all saw you dancing with that guy." Garcia smiled. "I have no clue what you're talking about."

"Frank you may have a great poker face but we have evidence." Dave smiled. Garcia pulled out her phone and showed her the picture. "Sugar Honey Ice Tea." She growled. "Did you get his number?" JJ asked. "Nope."

"What you danced with him and you didn't get his number?" Dave looked as if the girl were crazy. "Shoo all of you I'm waiting for my date to show up."

"What?"

The bartender came over with a glass and set it on the table. "Thanks." Franki smiled slipping the man a tip. "Sure thing beautiful." The man walked away. "Everyone my date Scotch." Franki grinned. "That's a shame." Hotch spoke walking away. "Come on Dave you're my wing man." Hotch called. The others left to. Franki walked over to the bar for a bottle of water. "Excuse me did it hurt?" The guy next to her asked.

"Stop right there play-boy. I wasn't born yesterday try the to drunk one behind you." She said turning away. "How about a dance with me again beautiful?" The man she had danced with earlier stood before her. "Ha funny no thanks." Franki smiled and turned around. "She'd love to dance with you handsome." Garcia pushed them to the dance floor. "Pushy friend you have there."

"This is the last dance you're getting then I'll disappeared forever." Franki told him. "Can I at the very least know your name?"

"It's Franki."

"Well Franki my name is Soren Knight." Franki had to admit the girl was hot. The song screamed sex. But they were giving to it. Soren didn't want to risk his life. Franki was comfortable with the man. His hands didn't stray like others did. He didn't try to force himself on her or press into her. He danced with her and made all the right moves.

"Do they realize this is the second song they've danced to?" JJ asked watching. "This song could make anyone wanna go romp in the closet." Dave said. "No one even says romp anymore." Morgan told the man. "Your age is showing old man." Morgan shook his head with a smile. "I put her number in his phone." Garcia smiled.

"Oh that's nice."

"You did what?" Everyone said in unison. "She's going to kill when he calls her."

Just as the song was about to end someone fell into the dancing pair knocking them over. "I gotta go. I would say it was nice meeting and it was but you'll never see me again." Franki walked away to the table. "Get me out of here now." She said getting to the table. "We have to pay Reid 50 bucks each he got sixteen numbers." Hotch filled her in.

"Hot damn you go Reid. Here." She handed Reid a 50 out of her wallet. "Can we leave?" Franki asked. "What's the rush?" Emily asked. "I don't want him coming to find me for my number." Franki said. "Franki you're the only one who can really drive. Morgan is taking the other half." Hotch smiled.

Morgan took Reid. Hotch and JJ home. While Franki had Garcia, Emily and Rossi to take home. "So did you enjoy yourself Kiddo?"

Franki smiled and thought about it. "Yeah I did. But there are no happy endings for me." She told the profiler.


	7. Chapter 7

The team was being sent on a case in Arizona. Could you pick a hotter place? It was going to be unbearable. Franki's phone started ringing in her pocket. "I don't know this number." She said. Everyone looked away from her. "What did you do?" She asked. "Not us per-say it was Garcia." Reid said when Franki fixed her glared on the man. "Answer it."

"What do you mean answer it?" she threw her phone at Reid who caught it. "He's not calling my phone?" Reid threw it to Morgan. Morgan took the phone and held it out to the woman. "Answer it." He said. "No. I told you I'm not dating anyone." Morgan hit talk and put it to her ear.

"Hey beautiful is this a bad time?" Franki looked at Morgan who shook his head no. "No I can talk." Franki took her phone into the bathroom. "This is gonna be good." JJ smiled.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go to dinner some time?" Soren asked. "Um sure. But I'm kinda on a business trip I don't know when I'll be back." _Depends on how long it takes us to catch this criminal._

"Well How about when you get back?

"Sure I'd like that." Franki bit into her lip. "Really? Great I know the perfect spot." She could hear the smile in Soren's voice. "Well then it's a half date till I get back. I'll see you then."

"All right. Bye Franki." "Bye." Franki hung up. Franki stepped out of the bathroom and walked to the other end of the jet with a deep blush on her face. "Well?" Hotch watched his agent. "We kinda have a half date." She said.

"A half date? Girl it's all or nothing." Morgan said. "It's half because I don't know when we'll get back. So when I get back I'll call him and we'll plan to go out. Plain and simple so drop it."

"I already text Garcia she is ready to raid your closet for the perfect outfit as we speak." JJ said. "You are all traitors."

The song wasn't suing when they landed. It became hot and sticky. Franki could feel the sweat collecting between her bandages and skin. They drew a dead end with information so far so everyone was going back to the police station. Franki went to the bathroom and locked the door. They were too tight again. It was late and no one would notice as long as she wore her tank top.

Like hell.

Franki wrapped herself back up again just not as tight and would make a point to drink a good two bottles of water. "You alright?" JJ asked. "Yeah. Reid can you toss me two bottles of water?" Reid handed her two and Franki left with them. "It's hot in this place and getting crowed." Dave stated as two large cops walked into the room. Franki had downed the first bottle in record time and had started on the second one. "Slow down or you're gonna make your self sick."

"Go away. This place is hotter then hell and I got cotton mouth." Dave cracked a smile. "You know kid if you're that worried about this date so much why would you agree to it?"

"I don't know. I haven't been out since the last-get away from me you slick bastard." Franki almost fell into that one. "And don't think about profiling me."

Two more dead bodies and almost the body of a cop to add to the list. "Hey Soren I'm heading back to D.C. I'll be back at about ten tonight so you wanna try for dinner tomorrow night?…Really…Seven is great. I live at 328 Birch Avenue. I'll see you then. Bye." Franki was really going on a date.

As soon as they got home Franki ran into her bedroom her two cats following after her. "I'm going on a date. I'm going on a date." She sang as she picked Gypsy up and began to dance with the feline. "I've got a date." Franki hadn't been this happy about a date in forever. Every other guy just wanted to get her in a bed. Soren he wasn't like that and she knew because she could see how kind he was through his eyes.

Franki decided on a nice blouse and some black caprice. It would be good for a first date. Didn't expose anything she didn't want him to see. Her bandages were hidden well and her make up flawless. The doorbell rang. "Coming." Franki slipped into her shoes and went to get the door. "Hello." Franki smiled. "Wow you look great. Ready to go?"

Franki nodded and grabbed her keys and bag.

Franki was by nature a tall and strong woman. Her walk was flawless and she was a long legged. Years of gymnastics had done that to her. Starting at an early age. Franki was the girl you could take to the football game that day where she would cheer along side you but could clean up nice. The combat boots could turn into a pair of heels and you would never know the difference.

The pair was seated and served drinks. "So what do you do?" Soren asked. "Can I not tell you? I'm kinda of embarrassed with my work." Franki said. "Okay."

"Well what do you do?" Franki asked. "I'm a chef at a resturant on the other side of town. I came to D.C. to help a friend and kinda just stayed here. I like it here." Soren told her. "I'm guessing you came for work cause you don't sound like you're from here."

"No I'm from Ohio. I came here for my job and my job keeps me busy. I have paperwork to answer to when I return on Monday. So do you have any brothers and sisters?"

From there the conversation turned into something else entirely. They laughed and joked shared stories and smiled. Time faded around them and they didn't leave till closing. "I love nights like this. It's good for a walk on the shore." Franki smiled. "You like the beach?" Soren smiled. "Yeah. I remember going when I was a child. We would load up the van and drive all the way to the coast. We'd stay the whole summer. My parents would never skip work but when summer came my brothers and I were theirs. None stop fun." Franki laughed. "You are something else." Soren said.

"Should I be worried?" Franki asked. "No. No I like different. Last girl I went on a date with had been the youngest daughter and spoiled. She couldn't do much of anything and she carried one of those little dogs in her bag." Soren shudder at the memory. "I use to beat cheerleaders up in high school and I can cook. I can fix my own damn pipes and change a tire." Franki told him.

"You are amazing." Soren smiled. Soren walked Franki to her front door. "Good night." Franki said as she opened the door to her apartment. "Night." Soren reached the end of her walkway before she called out to him. "I'd like to do this again." Franki called. In the streetlight Franki could see Soren smile. "I'll call you." Soren said. Franki went inside and closed the door.

Franki's phone rang. "Hello?"

"So how did it go?"

"Garcia it's none of your business cause you're not reporting it back to everyone else. You want details wait till Monday." She hung up.

~.o0o.~

Friday past into Saturday and Saturday into Sunday finally Monday came upon them. Franki sang all the way to work singing silly little love songs without noticing. Franki had a smile on her face and a pep in her step. "It must have been a good date then." Emily smiled. "Or maybe I got sick of him and shot the poor bastard."

"Nope you had fun. Or else we would have heard about the shooting on the news."

Reid told them. "Besides if you were gonna kill him you would have found a far more creative way Pup." Dave told her. "Whatever don't you all have paper work to do?" She cocked a brow.

~.o0o.~

Franki couldn't go on another date with this guy. What if it led to touching? Touching leads to other things and other things lead to a broken heart. "She's doing it again." Rossi said. "Anylsing her actions and wondering which road to take next." Hotch said. "You've noticed." Dave turned back to the man. Of course I did. I noticed after that first case. She does it a lot. You didn't notice her doing that after the accident in the hospital?" Hotch said.

"No. I was just glad she was alive. There have been enough close calls to last me a lifetime and mine is half over. I remember when we started this job and we were working for three years and then Jason got hit in the hip. He bitched every week after that." Dave said. "Yeah but you two were fun to be around every now and again. By the end of my first year god I was ready to beat one of you in the head."

"Very funny Aaron. So when are you going to tell everyone?"

"Now seems like a good time. Maybe they won't string me by my toes and kill me." Hotch said.

Hotch walked out into the bullpen and gathered everyone around. Garcia was even called out of her den. "Alright when we got back from our last case I got cornered by Strauss-"

"Satan's host." Someone coughed.

"We're being sent on a team building camping trip for a week. We start next Monday so everyone start getting your paper work finished because we won't be getting a case this week and yes everyone is going." He looked at their computer tech.

"Shoot me now." Morgan grumbled. "I'll shoot you if you shoot me." Emily agreed. "We get casual Friday if we pass." Hotch threw in. "Like we're every here for a Friday." Franki stated matter-of-factly. "To bad we're all going so pack up what you need that includes toiletries."

"First gun I see I'm stepping in front of it." Reid said.

~.o0o.~

Monday rolled in and with it eight tired looking people came in with it. Everyone had woken up and four to get to the parking lot at five and to drive two hours to the camp sight by seven. For whoever wasn't driving you were under some sort of blanket sleeping. All four women had shown up wearing shorts and tank tops expect Franki.

She opted for a few paint plastered plaid shirts. Her jean shorts were mid thigh and that left the rest to look at. If she crossed them the right way Franki had her legs going for miles they were flawless and even toned. Who would have guessed that all that clothing she was hiding under hid her amazing body.

Emily was a different story. She was oblivious to her beauty like Franki was. Trying to hid behind a tough exterior but failed a lot at it. Her legs were well muscled and strong. She wore a pair of knee length black short and tank. Her hair was braided back away from her face.

Garcia who always wore sundresses and skirts when the weather was hot found herself in shorts and looking good. Her curves were there and very much so desired. Her breasts were right there for you to see. Every woman had the right to flaunt what she wanted and she sure did.

Last was JJ. Despite having a baby her body was still one to die for. Her years of soccer left her with legs with great muscle tone. Her shorts stopped mid thigh but when you were an old man like the one who was about to lead you into the woods you watched all four woman.

There were four canoes for the trip and the team had to carry them while carrying their bags. "Not much further." Friedmark said. "If he says that one more time I'm shooting him in the ass." Morgan threatened. "Don't he's the only one who can get us out of this god forsaken forest." Reid protested. Twenty minutes later they reached the spot. It was large and roomy and the river wasn't to far away from them. They could see it, which meant easy access.

"Alright two to a tent so pick your partner." Friedmark told everyone "Then we'll get started with our first exercise."

A howl broke the silence of the forest. "What the hell Frank?" Morgan asked. "I always loved the forest. We use to play in the woods behind our house." Franki smiled. "Damn wolf." Rossi grumbled.

Once everyone had sent up they went for a hike. "This isn't so bad." Reid said. "It's really nice up here wish I had my camera." JJ said. "Seen one forest you seen 'em all." Rossi said. "Wait one of you is missing. Where's the howler?" Friedmark asked.

Trees shook and the wind whistled through them. "That's freaky." Garcia moved closer to Morgan. "Franki knock it off." Hotch called into the trees. "Darn it Hotch you are so not fun." Franki climbed down from one of the trees. "We'll never get rid of the old fart at this rate." She grumbled. "Trying to give me a heart attack?" Rossi said. "Not you Dave. That fart right there." Franki grumbled looking at Friedmark.

They continued to walk up the path. "Alright everyone this is where everything is shared. No last names only first names here. We'll go around the circle state our names and something about ourselves." Friedmark started.

"My name is Anderson and I have a wife named Helen."

"Emily. I dislike princesses." Emily said to humor the man.

"Aaron. I have a son." Everyone was rolling his or her eyes. This whole this was pointless as ever.

"Dave. I have three ex-wives."

"JJ. I had a sister."

"Penelope. I have four older brothers."

"Franki. My mom died."

"Spencer. My mom is schizophrenic."

"Derek. My dad was shot on the job."

"See that wasn't so hard." Thunder cracked over them. "Everyone lets get back to the camp we need to get the traps over the tents." Friedmark said. Everyone wanted out of the rain but Franki walked slower. Letting the rain soak her through. "Tells me what the rain knows." Franki whispered. Franki could see the color of Garcia's backpack. It was pink. But the rain felt so good.

Franki walked slower and kept Garcia's bag in her sights. Half an hour went by before the rain stopped. No one's things had suffered in the rain. Franki emerged from the trees dripping wet. "Where were you?" Hotch asked. "Enjoying life." Franki said. She threw her bag down and sat by the fire.

An Hour later everyone was dry and talking around the fire. It was still early and the ground was still wet and growing hungry. "Who's got the food?" Morgan asked. "I brought cereal to last me about six days." Reid said. "I brought a few cans of food and a collapsible pot." JJ said. "Same here. But I can still do a bit of hunting." Dave pulled out his handgun.

"No, no, no. We won't be using guns on this trip. Hand them over." Friedmark took all the guns. "I got cans of freaking Spam and effing beans." Franki glared. "We aren't going to survive without meat."

"I got a few bags of beef jerky." Hotch said. "You're eating cow ass I hope you know." Morgan smiled. "Actually he's-"

"Stop right there Spencer. You already ruined hot dogs for me and Jack." Hotch remembered what was in the franks and spared his team. "It's gonna get hot when the sun comes through clouds anyone up for a swim." Emily said. "I'm down for that." Morgan stood and threw off his shirt. "Great all we need is him striping." Hotch rubbed his face at the antics of his.

"Well if that's the case. I got a dollar right here." Garcia said.

"I'm going to the river Emily." Reid said. "So am I." Hotch got up. There was no point in changing for any of them. The girl swam in their shorts and tanks and the guys in their shorts. "Franki get in the water." Morgan called. "Have fun." She sat on the sand with a book. "Now Franki this is a group activity."

"I'm not part of this group I'm part of the one that was here last week." She told Friedmark. Franki walked away but no one saw her slip off her shoes and slip into the water. Franki swam up behind Morgan and grabbed his ankles pulling him under the water. When they surfaced he glared. "Gave me a heart attack." He said.

Franki suddenly disappeared under the water. "Where she go?" Everyone was to busy looking at the water rather then looking at the shore as Franki walked out of the water. "Odd ball." Rossi called after her.

~.o0o.~

That night after dinner everyone got to bed. The moon was nearly full and the stars covered the sky. Franki slipped from her shared tent and walked to the river again. Down to her shorts and tank up without her bandages underneath she waded into the water.

It was her hold to the world. Water was everywhere and in everything. When it was trapped it made a new path. "Franki floated on her back and stared at the sky. "You are so predictable." Franki looked up at the light being flashed at her. Dave stood at the shore. "Stalking me now? You are really turning into a father over there." Franki said. She ducked under the water and swam to the edge before walking out.

"You really need to learn to be quiet when you walk or really wait till everyone is asleep." He said. "Why aren't you asleep?"

"Because the fussy animal you hate so much isn't here. I want my dog. It's not the same." He said. "Wait what? You go on cases and you seem to sleep just fine."

"When ever I go camping Munchi is with me were camping and the only thing I got next to my side is a snoring Hotchner. He sounds like a chainsaw." Dave said. "Go to bed Rossi." Franki crawled into her tent with Garcia. The woman had on one of those eye cover things so Franki was able to put her Bandages on at early dawn when she was dry again.

~.o0o.~

The next day everyone stayed in camp. It started raining early that morning. Garcia ran into the tent with JJ and Emily. "What are you doing here?" JJ asked. "Frankster ditched me for the rain."

When the sun came out you could smell the fresh rain on everything. "Why is it so thick?" Reid asked. "Because It's amazing Reid. Smell the air get that crap from the city out of your lungs." Morgan smiled. A howl broke the air but no one turned around because they knew it was Franki. When they reached the circle everyone stood in it. "Today I want you to tell us something you fear. Something no one knows. Aaron."

"I fear I've failed Jack in some way."

"I fear my mother's illness will be passed to me." Reid said He looked sheepish and down at his feet as he spoke.

"I fear falling in love." Franki told them.

"I fear that Henry will not know me as well as he should." JJ said.

"When you hit my age with this job there's nothing to fear unless it's death." Rossi said.

"I fear my mother's rejection." Emily said.

"I fear being shot again." Garcia shared.

"I fear for my mother and sisters." Morgan stated.

"Good, good. We're getting somewhere here." Friedmark said. "Back to camp everyone." "I really wanna shot something right now." Garcia growled for she had stepped into yet another pile of animal crap. "Join the party. There's one person I wanna shoot right now."

"Hey." Hotch looked back at his team. Around the fire that afternoon everyone was joking around and smiling. "So wait you threw the guy into the wall?"

"No there's a difference between shove and throw I shoved him." Franki protested. "By why you looked like you were ready to put your gun to his head." Reid said. "Hey he grabbed my ass not the other way around. It was bad enough he kept staring down all our shirts he's lucky I got him Emily would've just shot him point blank." Franki laughed. "Not true. I nice shot to the balls would have done nicely." Five men cringed away.

The next day brought on a little bit of fun. Everyone had to change shoes and walk a mile in them. This resulted in pinecones being thrown and some wet grass and leaves including a slug on two. Not pretty at all.

~.o0o.~

As the days went by the more each member revealed. But Franki held back what she truly needs to say. It was their last day there. They were going to trek their way down to the SUVs to go home after they had breakfast. Franki spoke very little and her hands shook. Rossi wasn't talking to her after they had argued about what she was telling everyone.

~.o0o. Flash back.o0o.~

She had told them things they all knew about here. "Everyone is sharing things we never knew and yet you refuse to tell us anything. Everything you've told us we know." He said.

"What does it matter as long as I say something? Keeps Friedmark off my ass and my life just the way I like it. Privet." She snapped.

"Keep this up and you end up hurt more then you'll ever know." He told her. "Oh please Rossi. We all know you have three ex-wives and left the second for Strauss. We know that part. We know you have six brothers and sisters. We know about the case that haunted you for twenty years. Now you know where my family is you know I fear falling in love you know my mother is dead. So what more do you want to know?" Franki stared at the man.

"Franki Everyone knows those things because I said them. All we know about you is the dead guy we found in you're hallway that night. You keep hiding from us and I can see you've been hiding from others and lying for so long you've lied and hidden from yourself." Dave told her.

"Well my life isn't for everyone to know. You may want people to know whom you are but I don't. I keep my business to myself. If you don't like to bad." She walked away from him in a huff and that had been the end of it.

~. flashback.o0o~

Franki felt a deep tightening in her chest. Her bandages were off and rolled up in her bag. Her tank top was gone all she had was her plaid shirt and the bra under that. Once she did this there was no going back. "Franki you okay?" Reid asked. "I'm fine." She choked out. Her heart was racing and her breathing was picking up.

"Sweetie if you feel sick say something." Garcia told her. Franki shot up from the log she sat on. "I'm fine." She was shaking. "Don't touch me. Just don't. Give me a minute. Just give me a minute here." Franki told Morgan.

Franki reached for her shirt buttons and undid them with shaky hands. Eyes went wide as they took in the sight. Scars marred pale smooth flesh. They crised and crossed this way and that.

"Every scar was given to me by Evan when we were dating. He was nice and sweet at first but he grew violent and he would mark me with a new cut every time I did something wrong. When I wanted to leave he said that I could only leave through death. But he raped a girl and she sent him to Jail but I had testified and it was my word that sent him to that prison cell. So when he got out he came after me. I tried to have relationships after him but when they found what I hid under my clothes they would run away. So I started wrapping them up because I hate them."

Franki turned around and let them see her back. It was just as bad there. "I've been hiding myself from people and because I did it so much and lied I managed to lie to myself." Franki put her shirt back on and left the group. No one said anything as they walked down the trail. It wasn't until Friedmark had pulled off that Garcia attacked Franki with a hug. "Wh-what was that for?" Franki asked. "For telling us and showing us." Garcia smiled at her. "Thanks Penny."

**Thanks for sharing.**

SR and DM

Franki saw Reid put him phone back in his pocket. "Franki if you ever want to talk about it." Hotch said. "I'm good Hotch I've said way more then I wanted for a good long while." Franki said. JJ and Emily hugged her as well. Everyone got into the SUVs and the drive back was quiet. It was mid afternoon when the team showed up at the BAU to get their cars. The others left in minutes of their returns. Morgan was driving Reid home so the two left together.

Franki turned to see Rossi standing there leaning against his car. "Kiddo I'm sorry." He said. Franki only threw her bag into the truck of her car. "I'll think about forgiving you." She said. "Franki if I had known it was that bad—"

"Well you didn't now you do. Didn't I tell you once you start digging you wouldn't like what you found? I warned you but you didn't listen." She said. "But I forgive you anyway." Franki smiled at Rossi. "See you tomorrow Franki." Rossi said. "See you tomorrow Dave."

A/N: Review please. Don't be cruel to me it's mean.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hello." Franki smiled as she answered the phone. She had saved Soren's number and was even ready to go on a second date with Soren. "Hello gorgeous." After the trip to the woods where Franki told everyone about Evan and her scars Franki felt she was ready to try something else. That had been a week ago and so far Soren and Franki had talked a little bit but nothing else. They hadn't set up for date number two.

"I was hoping we could go for date number two. Unless you're on another business trip." He said. "No I can go out."

"Really? Great. I was wondering if maybe you'd wanna see a movie?" Soren said. "Sure what did you have in mind?" Franki asked. "It's a surprise. But I'm sure you'll love it. How about Thursday eight sound good to you?"

"I can do Thursday." _Unless a case comes up again._

"Great I'll see you Thursday." He said. "See you then." Franki couldn't wait to get home to her bed. They had just gotten back from a grueling case in Vermont and were ready to sleep. "Franki dear can you help me please?" Mrs. Talbit was Franki's next-door neighbor. Her husband had died six years ago she had two daughters and three sons. Seven grandchildren. But her family all lived far away.

Franki didn't mind helping the older woman. She was about Seventy years of age had had started using a cane recently. "I hate to both you when you just got from work but I've been in the dark for a day and a half and the heat is starting to pick up." She said. "Let me put my stuff down real quick." Franki let herself in and threw the bag in the door and went to Mrs. Talbit's.

"Franki dear are you alright you look awfully run down dear. If you're tired you can come back later." She said. "No I got it." Franki changes the two light bulbs and put the air conditioner in. Franki had some things to do before she could go to bed herself. Her go bag needed to be swished out for another set of clothes and she needed to do laundry. The team was being run ragged and the summer had yet to start.

Finally had finally made it to sleep but it was short lived.

Driving to the airport where the team would meet she climbed on the jet to see the others dozing off and Rossi flat on his back sleep. "You need to read that." Hotch said. He had his own file to read. "How come the old fart gets to sleep?" she frowned. "Because the old fart is a senior citizen." Rossi grumbled. "Shut it gramps." Franki was not pleasant when tired.

As soon as they landed Hotch sent Franki, Reid and Rossi off to go question family members. Reid was talking and it was putting the woman to sleep in the passenger seat. "Frank I'm talking to you."

"What." She groaned. "You didn't sleep much did you?" Reid asked. "Nope and between you and motor mouth over here I don't think I'll get much." Franki said. "Drink coffee." Rossi recommended. "Turns my stomach and it's hot." Franki rolled down her window. When they reached the first address Franki and Reid went to look around the house. Rossi questioned the woman of the house.

"He was sweet yet possessive I called a restraining order and he followed it. That was ten years ago and I haven't had problems since." The women said. "Rossi we gotta get back now." Reid said. "Thank you for your help. What's wrong?"

"Hotch called. A letter went out in the paper today. The unsub is using a letter and three woman have called in response to the letter. It said I will possess your heart and keep it with me forever my angel, my goddess, my stargazer. You know who you are my lovely lady. Wait for me. Signed Heart Stealer." Franki said jumping in the SUV. "Wait what?"

"Three women know this man. They must have noticed something in the letter the other victims were women who didn't matter or weren't what he really wanted. He keeps saying my angel, goddess and stargazer. My three special angels will die join me and we will be together." Franki said.

"It's a love interest. All his other kills were people he must have had a connection with." Reid said. "Right think of the letters he left with the other three. They were good to me but my three special ones will die."

Franki drove them to the police department. These are the three women. "The man we're after is Elijah Nelsom. He is in a relationship with these three women he's calling to three women and they have called now fearing for their lives." Hotch said. "Annie Jones says she is always called angel. Katherine Darrin is called Stargazer. Beatrice Hugo known as Goddess."

"If we want to catch him we'll need to put body guards at each house. If he wants them we'll have to make sure their somewhere he can get to them."

"Morgan and Emily you get Jones. Reid and I will go with Darrin Franki and Dave you're going with Hugo. Police units will be patrolling around the neighborhood five minutes away from each of you we don't want to scare Nelsom off." The plan was set now to catch the crook.

_Why? Why? Why?_

"Agent Pantino are you alright?" Hugo asked. "I'm fine. Thank you." Franki turned to walk in the back yard.

_Why did it have to be so god forsakenly hot? She tugged at her bandages. Maybe it wouldn't hurt. Hell no._

"Franki why don't you catch up on some sleep I'll take the first watch." Dave offered. "No I'm fine."

"Excuse me but would either of you like a drink?"

"Coke if you've got it." Franki said. "Better then coffee." Franki nudged Dave as she set foot in the house. The night passed Dave had gone to sleep and Franki was wide-awake. That coke had wired her higher then a power plant. Franki stood in one part of the house and listened. All the windows had been locked and every door was checked.

She didn't like it. Franki felt as if Evan would appear from the shadows at any minute. That's why Dave had offered the first shift. But that's why she clamed to be fine. But she didn't stop thinking about it. Franki heard something. All the doors of the house were left open. Franki walked into Beatrice Hugo's room. Quiet on her feet she checked very nook and cranny. The house was sealed and the movement had been the cat.

Sun the sun was coming up when the alarm went off. They had made it through one night. Everyone had made it through and all the women were safe. "Ma'am would you like something to eat?"

"No, thank you."

"Go. To. Sleep." Dave told her. "Get. A. Walker." Franki smirked nearly receiving a swat to the back of her head. "What's this guy waiting for?" Franki wondered out loud. "Hotch called said nothing happened there and Morgan gave the same report. "He's still making a plan on how to do this."

"What if he wants all three at once?" Franki yawned. "Stubborn ass." Dave sat next to her.

"Old fart." The day passed without much of anything happening. The night came and with it the attack. It was late in the night almost dawn. For a whole hour that day no one had been in the house. Or so they thought. No one noticed that the windows had been nailed shut as well as the back door. Some how the front door had been nailed shut as well. The damn thing wouldn't open. The house was quickly going up in smoke. Beatrice was choking from in inhalation. Rossi ran to the kitchen and soaked rags for each of them.

"Come on."

They went into the basement where a hidden window was forgotten about. "Come on." Rossi helped Beatrice then helped Franki. From the outside Franki Helped pull Dave out and run across the street to call for help but it was already on the way. Beatrice was a little shaken but she would be all right. It was Thursday morning when the blaze had been settled. Nelsom had been seen setting fire to the house by an insomniac neighbor who called in and gave the license plate number.

On the jet home everyone was sitting around talking about the need of serious alcohol need. "Franki you in?" Morgan called over to the woman. Franki was at the table while everyone else had stretched out. She was fast asleep her head resting on her fist with her elbow on the armrest. Franki was slowly nodding off and the team could see it. "Just go to sleep." Morgan said to her.

"I'm not falling asleep." She said continuing to nod off. "I didn't say you were I said you should get some." Morgan Argued. But it was to late Franki had fallen asleep he head on her hand and mouth hanging open. Morgan smirked and took three of the cheese its. "Don't you even think about it." Rossi told him.

Rossi stood up and walked over to Franki. He snapped his fingers in her ear and didn't even make her twitch. "She's gone. She refused to sleep the entire time we were on duty."

Rossi shook his head. "She was having nightmares the night we got the call. She'll sleep when she gets home." Garcia told them.

"Franki didn't wake till she felt her mouth was dry and something was in it. "What the hell Morgan?" Franki grumbled as she wiped cheese it's off her tongue. "Yeah very funny." She growled at him before walking to the bathroom. "Where are we?" She asked. "Not much further from home. We should be landing in about half an hour." Hotch said. "It's eight thirty. Sugar Honey Ice Tea." Franki groaned at sat down.

There was no helping it now she was going to tell Soren about her job she had to. Maybe a pizza would soften him up a bit. She was super late. As soon as the plane landed Franki called ahead to a pizza shop and picked up a large pizza with toppings and a bottle of Pepsi. Franki drove to Soren's place and knocked on his door. "If you were going to stand me up you could have said something." He said.

"I'm sorry. Just let me explain. I work for the BAU, behavior analist unit, and my job calls for me to travel at any given time. Monday night I got a call to go catch a killer. I had to go I have no choice and I'm sorry. I really wanted to be on this date but everything not going how I had hoped." Franki sighed. "I forgive you. And thank you for telling me."

"Is there still hope to salvage the night? I got a pizza." Franki smiled. "We can save it. I started watching the movie but I don't mind starting it over." Soren smiled at her. Soren sat on one end of the couch and Franki on the other. Two glasses sat on the table as well as an empty box. Franki had stretched out on Soren's couch when he offered and fell asleep near the end of the movie.

Soren smiled at the sleeping woman. He wanted to know her more and see more of her. Soren let the woman sleep on his couch and covered her with a blanket.

Franki felt soft fingers on her cheek. "Hey time to wake up." The voice was soft and gentle. Franki shot upright and smacked her head into Soren's. "Ow. I'm sorry."

"No you're okay. You fell asleep during the movie so I let you sleep on the couch from what you told me I sure you needed it." he said. "What time is it?" Franki asked. "Nine thirty."

"Crap." Franki jumped up and ran to get her shoes. "Can I barrow your bathroom?" She asked. "Yeah there's an unused tooth brush in there too."

"Thanks."

"Third door on the right." Soren said. Franki had driven home and dumped her bag. She couldn't go get a shirt she'd have to deal with yesterday's clothes as dirty as it was. "Hey do you need to barrow a shirt?" Soren asked through the door. "Yes please." Franki took the shirt through the door and put it on. It was button down and purple. When she emerged from the bathroom she went down stairs.

"Thanks for the shirt but I really gotta go. I'll bring it back alright." Franki said. "Here I'll show you out. Sure you can't stay for breakfast I make a mean omelets." Soren smiled. "I would if I could but I can." Franki reached up and kissed Soren's cheek. "I'll see you soon." Franki smiled before dashing to hr car and driving to the BAU.

"I'm sorry I'm late I over slept." Franki said walking in. "No one's blaming you-" Morgan stopped mid-sentence and looked at the oversized shirt she was wearing. It came to her thighs and her hair was thrown back into a messy bun. "Whoa what's with the shirt?"

"More importantly where'd and who'd you get it?" Rossi asked. His door had been open when Franki jogged into the BAU. "I got it from no one."

"You got it from whatever guy you went to see last night. Is it that guy you went on the first date with?" Emily asked. "Yes it was. We had a date planned for last night and by the time we got off the jet I was already late so I just went over and we watched a movie I crashed on the couch didn't even get to finish the movie." Franki said.

"You are so in love." Morgan sing-songed. "Whatever I am not." She blushed slightly. She did like Soren he was sweet and wasn't a jerk. Yet. It was around two o'clock the heat was kicking in around the building and it was increasingly annoying but it wasn't enough that everyone had to leave. That's when he walked in. Soren smiled as he saw Franki working at her desk.

Morgan, Reid and Prentiss all looked up but Soren held a finger to his lips. Soren walked up behind Franki. "So how were you going to pay for your lunch?" He put her wallet in front of her. "Oh my god." She turned around. "What are you doing here?" She got up. "Returning your wallet. Maybe asking you to lunch this afternoon." He smiled. "Well thanks for my wallet and I have work to do so you really need to leave." She said. "Say you'll have lunch with me. It can't hurt." He smiled.

"If I say yes will you leave?"

"I can't leave if I don't have you with me?"

"I'll have lunch with you tomorrow one o'clock now shoo." Franki said. Soren smiled that smile as he kissed her cheek and trotted out of the BAU. Morgan wolf whistled, JJ was laughing, and Emily and Reid were looking at their friend a little shocked. "Shut up."

The next day Franki ventured out to lunch with Soren. It was Saturday so they spent the day hanging around and having fun. Walking into a bookstore, enjoying a smoothie, Lunch turned into dinner and Franki was happy. They talked about everything from family to the stars to their jobs. As May ended and continued into the beginning of June Franki and Soren would go out for lunch when they could go. When Soren wasn't at the restaurant and Franki wasn't at a case. But that's how it stayed progressing slowly. They would hold hands sometimes and call each other when they could spare it. Kisses on the cheek turned to peaks on the lips. It was just how Franki pictured she would fall in love and she wasn't complaining.

July was no better with the heat. It was in fact worse. It was one of those hot sticky days where you would rather do nothing but sit spread eagle on the floor with the AC on. Rossi couldn't wait to get to his house again. Just him, his dog and his pool. Everyone was complaining about the heat and he was glad it was Friday. That barred any cases from coming through. "I'm going to sit in my bathtub all weekend." Emily sighed.

Dave got up and walked into the pull pen. It was at least 99 degrees in the place he checked the meter wrong 102. "Done suffering in that office of yours? It's no better out here." Morgan said. The man looked just about ready to strip down to his birthday suit and not give a damn.

Reid had taken a chance with the casual Friday and wore a t-shirt, which made him look a bit strange. Hotch had shed his coat gotten rid of his tie and loosened two if his buttons. Emily was wearing shirts so was JJ. Garcia had on her usual sundress. "It's not gonna be much better." Dave said. "It's gonna be hell all weekend long we know." Emily grumbled.

"How about everyone swing to my place. I got a pool. We can mill about and I have enough room so everyone could stay the night if they want hang in the pool again tomorrow. We can have dinner." Dave said. Wouldn't be bad hanging out with the team. They could all use it. "I'm in." Reid said it must have been keeping him from attacking the elder agent with a hug. Emily agreed to go and went to tell Hotch. His son was with Jessica for the weekend she was begging to see the boy.

JJ was bringing Will along because her parents had Henry for the weekend. Kevin would naturally tag along with Garcia because they both had the weekend off. Emily, Morgan, Franki and Hotch would be coming alone. As they left work they made plans to meet at Rossi's starting at five. Hotch, Reid, JJ and will were the first to show up. Followed by Morgan, Garcia and Kevin, and Emily. Franki came last with a few bags in her hands.

"What's in the bags kid?" Rossi asked as he let her in. "I brought a few munches. I was raised to always bring something to someone house when I got and just a black whole for a stomach." She said. Franki was wearing swim trunks and her tank top. Rossi showed her the kitchen and pointed to the pool so she could join them when she was done putting the food away. Couldn't go wrong with bags of chips and dip.

Franki walked outside to join the others. Kicking off her flip-flops and pulling off her tank top Franki undid her bandages and rolled them up. She was trying to get over wearing them in the heat but it felt weird to her and she felt as if she were naked without them. Will and Kevin were trying not to stare but failing. "Look at you out of your bandages and joining the party." Morgan smiled and Franki as she joined them in the pool.

"This feels good." Hotch said with a smile and a sigh. After suffering in the heat at the BAU there was no harm in letting go a little bit in front of his team. "Must be working if Hotch is having a good time." Emily laughed. Franki and Garcia sat on the edge with their legs in the water talking. Kevin was staring from behind and in was becoming annoying.

The team had seen them and knew the story they tried not to stare or look at her for to long. JJ told Will and he tried to keep himself from feeling sorry for the woman. Garcia wasn't going to tell Kevin because it was Franki's business if she wanted him to know. "I'm getting a drink need anything?"

Franki flinched away in pain as a finger touched one of the newer scars. "Knew this was a bad idea from the start." Franki said grabbing her shirt and bandages she walked into the house. "Kevin." Garcia glared at her boyfriend as she got up and went to check on her sister. Dave followed after the two women. "Franki come on out. He just didn't think before acted." Garcia said.

"Come on Kid come out you were doing just fine. Now what's the problem?" Rossi asked. "The problem is they're still there." She snapped opening the door. She was wrapped again and clothed. "Come one sis. You can't leave the party hasn't even gotten started and it's not a party unless you're here with us. We're a team you can't leave." She said.

"You know if you try to leave she'll only drag you back by your hair." Dave said. "When did we enter the caveman era?" Franki joked dryly. They went back outside to the others. "I'm sorry Franki." Kevin tried to give her puppy dog eyes. "I'll figure out if I'm still pissed off with you later. But I know you're sorry." She said. Franki sat in one of the deck chairs. "Come get back in the pool we're gonna play chicken." Morgan said.

"No have fun."

"Get in or you will regret it." Reid glared at her. Her adopted brother was glaring at her. Reid the skinniest man she had ever met and by far the smartest man. "Fine." Franki stood up and rid herself of her armor yet again before jumping in. "You got me in here now how do we do this?" She asked. "No payback for the camping trip." Morgan said slashing her with water.

"I hate you Morgan." She smiled. It was late when everyone went inside to dry off and changed. Everyone ate dinner, which was a mix of pizza and Chinese food. Everyone finally went into the living room for a movie. They buckled down with a few pillows to get comfy and settled. By the time the movie had ended everyone was ready for bed. Rossi showed everyone to his or her rooms. Surprising thing is no one had to share other then Will and JJ and Garcia and Kevin.

The following morning brought in sun shine and breakfast. The dining room was full of laughter. "That's so mean." Kevin said as he looked at Reid. "Did he really leave you in a ditch?"

"Yup. I got out obviously no thanks to Italian leather." Reid playfully glared at Reid. "No When Aaron joined the BAU Jason and I were okay but everyone said we argued like an old married couple. We had to go pick up Kate and Max one day. It's Jason, Aaron and I are in this van it's hotter then hell and we're lost. Jason is griping next to me about which way to go."

"God listening to these to farts go at was hilarious. Jason said something about why do you keep asking me I'm not the navigator? So Dave says 'then get your ass in the back and let the kid sit up here.' Jason smacks him in the head and 'you sit back there and let the kid drive you know my knees are bad'. They use to argue and fight then gang up on me." Hotch shared.

"Remember that time at the diner?" Dave smiled. "No that one time at the gas station when we left him in the rest room." Hotch and Dave broke into a fit of laughter. "You two were the worst when we had to drive but it was fun non the less." Hotch wiped the tears out of his eyes. "I think Hotch is suffering from summer madness. What do you think Baby Girl?" Morgan asked. "Oh leave them be then the elders have their fun."

"Yeah Dave will be bitching about his hip and Hotch can complain about his aching back." Franki got the whole table giggling. "But you know what comes with age Pup?"

"Wisdom. You forget my father is around your age and both my grandfathers are till kicking I bag on their age to and I get the same answer." She smirked. "Got beat to the punch line Rossi your age is starting to show." Hotch smiled. "Yeah say that next time you want me to watch Jack for you." Dave shot back.

The rest of the day was spent hanging around the pool laughing and enjoying each other's company. Friends and secrets didn't matter you knew the person who was sitting next to you. Franki felt better about being herself and letting her scars show for the woman she was. What didn't kill you made you stronger. What doesn't kill you had better run fast.


	9. Chapter 9

The team was on another case this time it was harder then it looked. Franki stared around the area it was hot and sticky. She was kind of thankful that Morgan someone had gone into her bag and stolen her bandages and hidden them from her. She was left to her combat boots, pants and tank top.

They were going after a pair of unsubs. They had to find them and the missing girl. A few shots were and the sounds of screaming were heard. Franki went to run around the side and fell eight feet into a sink whole. The shooting was followed by two sets of tires as they drove off. "Son of a bitch."

"Later that day back at the police station with one half if the terrorizing duo Reid noticed someone was missing. "Where's Franki?" He asked. In the commotion of it all no one had noticed that the younger agent was missing. They were busy trying to find the other unsub. "Oh crap." One of the Officers who had been sent out with Franki exclaimed as he remembered where the woman was.

Franki sat at the bottom of this hole for six hours and had sunburn. She was dirty and she was pissed off. Franki heard the roar of an engine and a door slammed shut. "Franki?"

"Down here. Round the back." She called out. Morgan, JJ and Rossi stood looking into the whole. "Reid why are you standing all the way over there?" Morgan asked. "Because Rossi left me in a ditch he might just push me into this one." Reid said. "One of us in a ditch is enough Reid." Hotch said as he walked over and looked down. "Just get me out of here." Franki called up. "First throw up your gun." Rossi said. "Give me the rope old man."

"Give me your gun first." Franki took her gun off and threw in out of the hole no sooner then she had done so the rope was thrown down giving her a chance to climb out. Morgan took her hand and helped pull her out. Franki was covered in a thin layer of dirt and was slightly red. "Agent Pantino I am so very sorry." The officer who she had been with said. Franki growled and was going to attack the man when Morgan stopped her. "Don't do it."

"Here you'll want that." Reid handed her gallon of water and the woman took it from him happily to drink her fill. (The whole damn thing) Emily say the officer getting ready to say something but was saved by Emily. "This crap hurts like hell." Franki glared at her angry red skin. "You look like a lobster." Garcia smiled. "You are so lucky your not here right now. It hurts like hell." Franki glared.

"I Found this little guy it's an-"

"Aloe Vera plant. Reid I'd hug but later." Franki cut one of the thick leaves off and began to softly apply to her skin. "Reid you are awesome." Franki smiled. "Still say you're a lobster."

"If only I had my gun." she glared.

~.o0o.~

It was Saturday the week after Franki's birthday. This time there was no forgetting it and Garcia decided to be the best sister ever and put a cake on the agent's desk. In celebration of her Birthday Soren was going to make Franki dinner and crake open a bottle of wine for them. They were still at the stage of hand holding and kissing talking on the phone and checking in on each other every now and again when they were working.

They knew they were in love but how far was about to be put to the test. Soren cooked a marvelous meal and made desert, which the two shared, over the bottle of wine. They weren't drunk not by half. Soren went to reach for Franki's shirt but she stopped him. "Don't do that." She whispered. "What?"

"You'll only want to run away." Franki said. "Allow me to be the judge of my actions." Franki let him left her shirt over her head and he looked at every scar covering her stomach. "A really strong woman accepts the war she went through and is ennobled by her scars." Soren said. Franki knew he was the man for her and kissed him.

~.o0o.~

It was hot and it was sticky and no one liked it. Everyone was getting together for a movie night. Chinese and pizza few beers and everyone was gathering at Franki's house. Everyone would start arriving at five so the woman had started cleaning at three and finished at a quarter to four. Franki kicked on some music and went to take a shower.

"Are you sure we can just enter her house like this?" Reid looked to Morgan. "Yeah besides can you hear the music she can't a thing in there." Morgan told him. They stopped in the living room at the sight before them. Franki had her back turned to them with her eyes closed and dancing in a towel. "I'm so telling Garcia about this."

Franki turned around and screamed. "Get out of my house." She yelled running past them and up the stairs. "Get out of my house." She yelled again. A moment later Franki ran down stairs in shorts and a tank top. You tell anyone and I swear I kill you. It's only 4:48 why are you even here?" She asked.

"To see if you needed any help moving anything." Reid said. "Doesn't look like you do." Morgan snickered behind his hand. A few minutes later Garcia and Kevin showed up at her door followed by Emily. JJ and Will came a few moments later. Hotch showed up at around five thirty and Rossi had arrived not long after him.

Gypsy and Jinx watched the guest from the stairs. When the doorbell rang JJ got up thinking it was Chinese. "Um hi. Is Franki in?" the man asked. "Frank there's someone here for you?" JJ called into the living room. Franki jumped up with the largest smile you would ever see on the woman's face. Franki attacked her boyfriend with a hug and a kiss. "Well hello to you to." He smiled.

"Get your stuff and come on in. No one is going to bite so don't worry." She assured him. Soren joined them in the living room a minute later a bag in one hand a pillow in the other. "Soren this is JJ her husband Will, Morgan, Emily, Rossi, Hotch, Garcia and her boyfriend Kevin. Everyone this is Soren my boyfriend." Franki smiled.

"Nice to meet you." Soren smiled. "Sup."

"Hey." I knew you would make the perfect couple." Garcia smiled. "Hi."

"So how long has this been going on?" Reid asked.

"Who cares she's dating good enough for me?"

"Hello." JJ and will greeted him. "Hello." Hotch said. The doorbell rang again. Pizza arrived and twenty minutes later the Chinese food. Soren stood alone to the side watching everyone set plates his own in his hand. "So what movie are we watching first?" Will asked. "How you holding up?" Franki asked. "I feel out of place. Maybe I should go." Soren looked around.

"No don't do that. They don't know here to start with this. Considering they know my past and this unit is like a family. It would be like if you had a daughter and she suddenly brings home a boyfriend for you to meet." Franki said. "Garcia is easy t talk to start with her or you can try Will. It'll be an icebreaker. Or you can try talking to Rossi he's not a chef but he can cook and makes his noodles from scratch." Franki told him.

"Alright everyone into the living you spill it you clean it." Franki told them. They put on the Hangover and Reid was forced to keep his mouth shut. When the movie ended bathroom breaks were taken and refills on food were acquired. "So Rossi Franki tells me you cook. Anything you enjoy making?" He asked. "I don't have a favorite dish I just enjoy the cooking. I learned from watching my mother in the kitchen. You'll have to try it sometime." Rossi told him. "So what do you do?" Dave asked.

"I'm a chef at a restaurant across town. I've been working there for three years now and really enjoy the work." Soren smiled. "Okay next movie up is Zorro the gay blade. This has Garcia written all over it." Hotch shook his head. "But you have to admit this movie is funny." Emily smiled. Franki sat on the couch carting her fingers through Soren's hair. Soren didn't mind in the least. Everyone noticed but didn't say anything.

They saw the little movements and small kisses whispers of I love you. "By the time the movie was over everyone got up again. Food was put away and beer was collected. The night was still young on a Saturday. "The hitchhikers guide to the galaxy?" Kevin asked. "I like my British people." Franki smiled. "I thought you like me." Soren frowned.

"No, I love you, I like them. That a very thick line." Franki smiled as she pressed a kiss to the man's temple. "By the time the movie over everyone was laughing. "Okay how about we play a game of hide and seek?" Garcia suggested. "Why hide and seek?" Will asked. "Because playing hide and seek is the best game ever. That and we sure as hell aren't playing truth or dare. We did that at Garcia's last movie night and lets say you shouldn't allow such things to happen." JJ said.

"Fine Hotch is it and all the lights go out. Hotch count to thirty." Emily hit the lights and everyone scattered. Emily had hidden in bathroom. Garcia was hiding in the laundry room. Will and JJ were in a closet. Franki was under her bed. Morgan was in the bedroom closet. Rossi was in the basement. Reid made himself fit inside the dryer. Soren was behind the chair in the living room. Kevin was in the kitchen cupboard.

Hotch found Garcia, then Emily, Rossi was the next to be found, Soren had to come out of hiding next, Kevin was found followed by JJ and Will, Morgan then Franki. Reid had won the game. "Reid you win come out of hiding." Hotch called. They heard the sound of knocking and followed it to the laundry room. "He really fit inside of there." Will looked at bit confused as Reid unfolded himself.

"I really wonder about you sometimes Reid." Emily joked. Two more rounds were played and this time they included the out doors. By two that morning everyone claimed the floor couch or chair with blankets and pillows and went to sleep. The next day everyone had breakfast before getting dressed and chilling out a bit longer. "You two are so adorable." Garcia smiled because it had been her genius that helped nudge the two together.

As everyone left around late afternoon Morgan stopped to talk to Soren. "She's like a little sister to me and that makes you an honorary family member. You make her happy. But you hurt her and you better believe I'll be the first person you see." Morgan shook Soren's hand before walking out the door.

"I may look harmless but I can do things to your life you would never believe. I can destroy it with a few clicks of a key board understand?" Soren nodded. "You have to join us again next time this was fun." She smiled walking out of the door with Kevin. Hotch put on his best glare, which made Soren stood tall with his shoulders back and spine as straight as a rod. "Hurt her an you'll be getting a visit from me." He said.

After losing Elle, almost losing JJ, Reid being kidnapped and Franki almost meeting her end he was going to make sure someone paid for the crime. Emily smiled as she walked over to Soren and hugged him. "Hurt her and you'll see what the barrel of a gun looks like." She smiled as she walked out the door. "JJ said something along the same lines and Will agreed to help her. Reid was the last to leave.

"You know until Franki joined the team I was the youngest member so everyone treated me kinda like a kid. But I'm not but they still do even when Franki is around us. She's my little sister and I will tell you like this hurt her and I know how to hide a body so it can never and I mean never be found." Reid smiled before leaving waving to Soren and Franki as he went.

"Soren why do you look so pain?" Franki asked her. "They did it didn't they. Threatened you with death if you hurt me? We're a family we do that for each other. It's because I'm the youngest and we're trying to keep ourselves out of the line of further fire she said. We've all suffered from this job. Last night was one of the many nights we use to loosen up from life. Have fun and forget about what we've seen. In a way we're victims when we try to help everyone else who is a victim." She said.

"I could never hurt you. You're to good to me. If you go then I think I'd follow right behind you because my heart would ached to much." Soren smiled.

A/N: reviews please. I'll give you a cookie. It's chocolate chip.


	10. Chapter 10

_Dear dad,_

_Another week had come and gone and I'm still kicking. Ten point for all of us here at the BAU. You have no idea what it's like to think that you could be staring at the end of a gun. But here I sit being able to tell you I'm alive. Not that you'll ever see this letter. I could never send it to you. _

_If you knew half the things I saw you'd have me committed to the nut house and then sign yourself in right along side me. Dad the things we see. Everyone in this place suffers from the horrors of the cases. Some still people. I've had my share. But I manage through them._

_I'm sorry you don't get to know that I'm really out there in the field chasing criminals and not in some office. We saved a little kid with our last case. She was grateful to all of us and hugged us. But there are some that come a little to close for comfort. An unsub had locked my supervisor, the almost victim and myself in the house and set it ablaze._

_I'm still alive if I'm writing this. We made it out okay. Little bit of smoke inhalation but it's all behind us now. It's hot by the way. Can't stand it one bit_

_Dad you have no idea how it feels to get that from someone you just saved. She was happy to be back with her family. I'll keep you posted and see you soon._

_Love Franki_

Franki sealed the letter put an address, name and stamp on it. "Franki come on it's time for lunch." Emily said hurrying the woman. "Okay coming." Franki grabbed her wallet leaving the letter on her desk without realizing it.

While everyone had been gone to lunch the mail man came in and collected whatever mail needed to go out. Franki hadn't realized what she did. The mailman took the letter and it went off with the rest of the mail.

When everyone came back Franki looked for the letter but didn't find it. "Guys have you seen my letter?" she looked at her friends. "You mean the one you write home but never send?" Morgan asked. "Yeah.

"No." He told her. "What's Franki looking for?" Hotch asked. "Her letter home that she never sends. "Mail came and picked up everything with a stamp on it." Hotch in formed them. "I'm so dead." Franki turned pale and sat down at her desk. Her father was protective of his daughter. He had lost his wife and nearly lost his little girl. If he knew the job she worked he would be up to the BAU in a heartbeat.

~.o0o.~

One week later a man walked into the BAU. He had stunning blue eyes black hair. He combed it back. His features reminded the woman at the desk of someone she saw often. He was tall and had a bit of a belly from age. During his years when he had just started his family is had been flat and strong. The man walked into the bull pen and saw who he was looking for.

Franki brought her shoulders up to her ears as she saw her father walk in. "Franki Beatrice Pantino." The man growled. "Sir who are you?" Morgan asked. "Hi Daddy." Franki said standing up. "What's going on here?" Rossi asked. "I'll be back in a bit." Franki said getting ready to face the music.

"She wasn't kidding when she said her father was going to be pissed off." Emily said. "but Reid you went to her place for Thanksgiving." Morgan pointed out. "An I was bound and gagged into secrecy. If her family asked Franki would say something and  
I would follow her head. They didn't notice that we were lying." Reid told them.

~.o0o.~

"I'm not leaving my job. Rant and rave all you want but I'm making a difference in people's lives." Franki told him. "You could get hurt. I've lost your mother don't make me lose you to. It let you come down here to work because I thought you would still be safe."

"You let me come down here? I'm a grown woman I don't have to ask for your permission anymore. I can do whatever I please and this is it. If you were so worried about losing me you would have said so when I said I would move down here. Mind the fact that I live alone. I'm not mom I'm not going to just dye. I've faced death before and come back from it. Oh yes that's right I've been to the hospital with my job and I'll do it all over again if it means that another killer is off the streets. I'm staying whether you want me to or not." Franki told him.

"Don't do this to me Frank. Please don't do this. I can't lose both my girls. You and your brothers are all I have left. I need the four of you. If I have to put you in the ground before myself Franki you'll regret it when I die and come for you. Try not to get hurt alright." Nick said kissing his daughter's forehead. "Stubborn ass."

"Just be careful for me okay? Write me more often but not so much detail." The man smiled as he hugged the woman to him. "I gotta go I'm leaving in the morning and you have to return to work. Call me and take care." Nick hugged his daughter and left. He knew she'd be home for Christmas and that she had to get back to work.

Nick pulled his wallet out and looked at the picture of his late wife. "She's just like you in so many ways. Stubborn to boot." Nick smiled as he walked away

~.o0o.~

This case had taken them to New Mexico. Oh goody. In late august the Heat was soaring and the sun was relentless. "He'll be unarmed and we'll be able to get him quick and easy." Hotch said. When they entered the they were prepared for anything. "He's out the back." Reid called as he and Franki made a run to go catch him. Reid Stopped in the door but Franki who had been on his tail didn't stop in time causing them both to fall.

Twin cries of pain could be heard as the agents pulled themselves out of cactus needles. The unsub hadn't gotten Far his suit was failing him and he was becoming covered in the needles as well. "Ouch." Morgan cringed behind his hand. "Pretty boy you alright?"

"Do I look alright I've got cactus needles in my back Morgan. Does that sound like okay." Reid said trying to get up. "Well he isn't going anywhere but how do we get to him?" Hotch asked. "This is going to hurt like hell." Franki said limping back to the patio door. They had fallen three feet into a yard full of cacti. "Frank I'd ask but if Reid is taking it out on Morgan I don't want to know what you'll do to me?" Rossi said. "Smart."

At the hospital cries of pain curses could be heard as the two youngest agents were de-needled. It was long and grueling process. Both agents stepped out of the rooms looking extremely pissed off. "698 needles." Franki growled.

"732." Reid glared.

"I'll stop complaining next time my doctor wants blood work." Rossi said.

When they arrived home Soren was waiting outside the BAU for his woman. He was the sweetest man and just right for her. Soren did little things for Franki. Bringing her flowers at random times and showing up with a pick me up after a long case. Franki returned it in her own way. Making his favorite meal and washing his hair for him.

"Baby what happened to you?" Soren looked at his girlfriend with concern. "Reid and I fell into cactus bushes and got covered in needles. Hurts. Still hurts." Franki smiled as Soren moved the strap of her shoulder to kiss it. "Kisses make everything better." He smiled.

"Just get out of here before we're subjected to anymore mushy crap." Emily shook her head. "No problem." Soren took Franki by the hand and whisked her away. "That's one down. No the rest of you go home so I can leave." Rossi said.

~.o0o.~

The weather was growing cold and the seasons changed from summer to fall and from fall to winter. It was bitter and it bit at you at every which way it could. Christmas had come and gone the New Year along with it. The team had returned from a case two days ago and were waiting for the next one but in the mean time they had to do the paper work wait for them.

Everyone was a little bit bored sitting around at their desk waiting for something to happened. Reid was Reading a book and nearly done. Morgan was nodding off and Emily had gone to talk to Garcia. Rossi and Hotch were in their own offices looking at a few things.

Franki stood up and stretched. One of the really good ones where you stand on your tippy toes and point your finger to the sky. She then did a cartwheel and smiled. "What is wrong with you?" Reid asked. "Nothing." Franki admitted. I could melt right now but that might be bad." Franki said. Her joints were no longer screaming for relief.

"I should look into going back into gymnastics again." Franki said sitting down again. "Is that how you can climb trees so well?" Reid asked. "Yup. I started at a young age because my mother was a instructor and I always wanted to learn so."

"You got to turn yourself into a pretzel I was fishing." Morgan said them. "You couldn't do half of what I do." Franki told him. "You wanna put that to a bet?" Morgan smiled. "Your gonna lose Chocolate." Franki smiled at her friend. "100 bucks says I won't." Morgan told her. "Alright." Franki got up and walked up the steps to Rossi's office. "Wanna witness Morgan lose a bet?" She asked.

"What bet?"

"Chocolate thinks he's more limber then I am. I'm going to prove him wrong and someone has to hold the camera." Franki smirked. "I'm in."

"Humiliation time." Franki said some time later. She was dressed in sweats and tank top. Morgan dressed in much the same thing. "Morgan you're going to lose. Just save yourself now." Franki smiled.

At the end of thirty minutes the two had so far kept up with each other. "Your going to make me do something I truly hate." Franki frowned and shook her head. "Admit defeat?" Morgan asked. "No." Franki walked to the end of the matting and did three flips two cartwheels and ended with a split. Franki got up and walked over. "Give up now." Franki said.

"Never." Morgan did the same thing but when it was time for the split Morgan admitted defeat and handed over the hundred bucks while Franki handed over a bag of ice. "Next time think before you take on a bet." Franki told him. "Don't gloat." Morgan winced. "She doesn't have to the look on your face is enough." Emily said. "If it makes you feel better I'll buy the first round of beers." She smiled.

~.o0o.~

"You let me die. You didn't stop him." The face said. "I tried. I did. I tried to save you He moved." Franki said.

"What about me. My mother was waiting for me. You failed us." The girl said. "But we found him. He can never hurt anyone again." Franki closed her eyes.

"You didn't save me. I had a daughter to raise. I had so many things to see and do. My life is over because you didn't move. You didn't save me. You failed and you know it." 

~.o0o.~

"Franki wake up." Soren shook Franki awake. Franki's eyes snapped open. Franki sat up and put her feet to the floor her head in her hands. "Come one baby you need to try and sleep. You've just gotten back from a case and you haven't closed your eyes for more then five minutes." Soren told her.

"I'm fine. Go back to sleep." Franki got up and went downstairs. Franki sighed as she sat in the kitchen reading and thinking. It was becoming a new thing all over again. The nightmares had clamed until she saw the face Evan. He was dead and she knew he was.

But during mid-January a victim suffered cuts and stub wounds much like her own. She would at times see Evan's face. His evil smile and that bloody blade in his hand. When morning came Franki got dressed for work and left. Soren made his first call of the day.

It was Thursday and JJ came to them with a new case. This would not be as long but it still took them a few days. Three days to be correct. But in that three days Dave found it heard getting a chance to talk to the youngest agent. The dragging of her feet and the bags under her eyes. They were on the jet and Dave could see Reid ready to claim the couch. Dave threw a quick glance to the tired Franki who took it.

'She okay?' Reid mouthed. 'Nightmares.' Rossi told him

Franki was fighting sleep and sort of losing at it. "Put the phone on speaker." JJ said. She was talking to Will who was trying to get their song to go to sleep but wasn't giving in easy. JJ began to sing a lullaby to Henry getting the attention of the others and by the time she had finished it Franki had turned over and gone to sleep.

"Reid cover her with a blanket." Hotch said looking at the sleeping woman. Hotch looked to Rossi. If anyone could fix someone on nightmares it was Rossi. He had saved Hotch from his.

'You take care of it.' Hotch mouthed. Rossi nodded. Half way through the flight Franki woke up and looked around her. Everyone was sleep including Hotch. Or at least they looked sleep. No Morgan, JJ, Reid, Hotch, and Emily were all sleeping. Rossi on the other hand was hard to tell. "You're a terrible actor." Franki said sitting next to him.

"You should go back to sleep." Rossi said. "No I've had enough. I'll sleep in my bed at home." Franki said. "Is that a promise?" Rossi asked. "I hate profilers." Franki said going back to her seat. Rossi did go to sleep and Franki stayed up till they landed. When they landed Rossi made Franki ride back with him. "Hotch is giving us the weekend off. No on call." He said. "So what does that have to do with me?" Franki asked. "You are coming with me to my cottage for the weekend." Dave said. "What? No way. I'm going home." Franki protested. "Either you go or you get suspended for two weeks." Dave said.

_Gotta love having authority, _Dave thought.

"Pack for the weekend." He told Franki as she went up stairs. "I have to call Soren and let him know." She said reaching for the house phone. "He's the one who told me you were having nightmares." Dave said. "He's worried about you. He said you wake up screaming most nights. That you toss and turn saying how sorry you are. That once your awake you won't go back to sleep. He's worry about you." Dave said.

"That's hardly fair." Franki said.

"Hotch's son ratted him out if it makes you feel slightly better. Jack was the one who told me about Hotch refusing to sleep most nights and how he would wake up screaming." Dave said. "Come Frank." Dave said.

The ride to Dave's cottage was quiet. His dog sat in the back seat. When they arrived at the cottage Dave let them in. It was three in the afternoon soon the sun would be going down. "Lets go." Dave told her. "Let's go where? It's nearly dark." Franki protested. "We got flash lights." Dave told her. Dave had them hike till they needed the flashlights which by that point they turned back.

"Come on tell me what the point in all this is." Franki called after the elder man. Franki was to tired to go any further. Four days no sleep and the hike had done it. "Come on Franki not much further." Dave told her. "Not till I know what the point in this is." Franki protested. "See how you're sitting on that log right now. You've reached your limits. You cannot go any further so when you finally lay down to go to bed tonight your mind will be to tired to do anything but rest. Now lets go not much further." Dave told her.

Franki got up and climbed the rest of the way to the cottage. Dave led Franki to one of the spare bedrooms and watched as she dropped onto the bed fully clothed and fell asleep.

That had been at around six yesterday. It was three in the afternoon before Franki finally woke up to the smells of cooking. "Come sit down it's nearly done." Dave said. "I'm starving." Franki said. "I figured that much. Sleep well?" Dave asked. "Yeah. Best I've slept in over a week." Franki said. "Good. But from now on you have to tell someone. Don't keep it to yourself. You've got the whole team and you even have Soren who will listen to you." Dave told her.

"Thanks." Franki said as Dave set a plate in front of her. "Does it have something to do with Evan?" Dave asked.

Franki though about it. It was close to that date. Almost a year ago Evan had broken into her house and tried to kill her. "It is isn't it? That's what triggered it isn't it?" Dave asked.

"Yeah. It's just all the pain he caused." Franki frowned.

"Franki he's dead he can't hurt you anymore. But I guess that when you've suffered that much then you hold it to remind yourself not to fall into the same trap. Soren isn't going to do that to you Franki." Dave told her. Franki got up.

"Where are you going?"

"To make a phone call." Franki told him.

Dave sat and waited for the woman for a good half hour before going to the porch to see her sitting in the swing talking on the phone. "I love you Soren and I'm sorry that I'm so screwed up." Franki told him.

"Your not screwed up. Like I told you A woman in ennobled by her scars. I don't think anything less of you I still love you baby." He said. "When I get home I vote spending a day in bed doing nothing but sleeping. Maybe a movie or two. But I just want to be close to you." Franki smiled.

"I like that idea." Franki smiled. "I gotta go before Dave comes looking for me. I've been here for a while now." Franki said. "Alright. I'll see you tomorrow morning." Soren hung up.

A/N: hello my readers. Please all I'm asking for is reviews please. Don't torture me. Also if you have any suggestions as to what can happen with the team please. Maybe a scenario for ladies night.


	11. Chapter 11

I ask that you please review. people are following and favoriting this tsory and i have few reviews. review please.

enjoy

"We are heading out tonight." Garcia whisked into the Bullpen. "Party time Baby Girl?" Morgan smiled. "Not this time Chocolate God of Thunder. Just me and the girls tonight." Garcia smiled. "Well I guess that leaves me and the pretty boy to our own then." Morgan said. "Oh knock it off Morgan. One night won't kill you. Besides a night out sounds fun." JJ smiled.

"Alright. Soren's working late tonight I could use a bit of fun." Franki hopped up from her desk. "Besides I know how we can make tonight a little fun. Morgan I have a lovely bet for you." Franki smiled.

"What are you getting at?" Morgan smiled.

"You think that because I was nodding off on the jet that I wasn't totally listening to what you said. I bet that I could pass off for a man and get at least five numbers." Franki smiled. "Wait What?" Emily asked.

"The other night when we were flying home Franki was nodding off and Morgan had said something about her snoring like man. He assumed Franki wasn't really listening to him but she was. Morgan then went on to say that he was talking to a buddy of his and described Franki the guy thought that Franki was indeed a man." Reid said.

"God I hate you." Morgan glared. "No beating up my brother. Now if you win I'll wear a dress to work. But if you lose you'll have to wear the dress." Franki smiled. "Alright knowing that you'll lose." Morgan smiled.

"So when does this take place?" JJ asked. "Tonight." I'll be seeing you ladies at the club. Garcia text me the name of the place I'll see you in about two hours." Franki said leaving with a smile. "Okay I heard something about Morgan having to wear a dress and I'm not going to miss that." Rossi appeared on the railing. "Kinky much?" JJ joked. "No I love when people lose a good bet." Dave smiled.

A little while later they entered the club without Franki. "They watched the door for her but never saw her walk in. "Where is she?" Morgan asked. "Getting nervous Morgan?" Emily smirked at him. "Wait who's that?" Reid pointed to a man coming their way.

"Holy hell." JJ gaped. Franki looked like a man. Her hair was hidden under a hat her face looked more boyish by adding some soot to make it look like stubble. She wore Soren's clothes that gave her a man's shape. "Damn." Morgan said.

"Read it and weep." She slapped the papers on the tables. "How many numbers is this?" Morgan asked. "13." A woman walked over and slipped a hand into Franki's pocket before leaving back off giving the cross dresser a seductive smile as she went. "Fourteen. I win Morgan. Be at my house tomorrow morning." Franki laughed.

"Not cool man."

The next morning Franki walked into the bullpen with a very ugly woman behind her. Morgan was decked out in a dress with his legs shaved and make up on. His goatee was gone and a wig was in place. Emily chocked back a laugh while Reid chocked on his coffee. "Do you feel pretty?" Reid laughed as he ducked out of the way.

"This is priceless."

"Oh the hilarity." Franki smiled as she videotaped the whole thing. "I hate all of you." Morgan glared. "Love you too my Chocolate goddess."

~.o0o.~

"It took her five minutes to snag him. He's buying into what ever she is saying?" Garcia said.

"Or maybe it's the other way around."

"Wait their coming over."

Guys this is Devin. He's a FBI agent." JJ smiled. "I live a man in uniform." Franki smiled. "What's it like at Quantico?" Garcia asked. "It's not easy I can tell you that." Devin smiled. "What do you do?"

Emily smiled at him. "Sorry beautiful that's classified." The four women pouted. "Oh well do you always keep your gun and badge with you? Can we see them please?" Franki asked using the puppy dog eye effect. "I'm sorry ladies but that's-"

"Classified." The four said in unison. "Does it look like this?" JJ asked flashing holding up her badge.

"This?" Franki asked holding her badge out.

"How bout this?" Garcia smiled.

"Maybe this?" Emily smile holding up her badge. Devin hung his head. "That's what we thought." JJ said as they watched Devin walk away defeated.

(A/N: the idea came from 2x 21)

~.o0o.~

Franki walked down the hall her gun ready as she slowly made her way down the dimly lit hallway. It was the worst thing you could feel like something was out to destroy everything you had worked so very hard to build up again.

Franki saw a light at the end of the hall coming from and open door way. She eased her way to it. Soren sat in the chair beaten and bloody. Tired and ready to give up on hope of being saved.

"Franki!" Franki shot up right eyes wide open and focus. "Whoa. Calm down alright it's time to get ready to land in Maine." Morgan told her.

That night Franki gave into sleep.

Franki walked down the hall her gun ready as she slowly made her way down the dimly lit hallway. It was the worst thing you could feel like something was out to destroy everything you had worked so very hard to build up again.

Franki saw a light at the end of the hall coming from and open door way. She eased her way to it. Soren sat in the chair beaten and bloody. Tired and ready to give up on hope of being saved. Something hit her against the back of her head causing her to pass out.

Franki chocked at the water that was thrown on her. "Hello Agent Pantino glad you finally joined us." The man smiled at her. He smelled terrible and looked just as had. His hair was falling out and his teeth were brown and rotted.

Soren looked Franki in the eye. That look he saved for her. He knew her and loved her stayed with her. Franki returned it in her own way. She cared and listened she tried her hardest to make everything work. But now they were facing death. 

"Tell me Pantino do you know what a knife feels like against one's skin?" the unsub asked. Franki swallowed. Her throat was dry. He dug the knife into Soren's shoulder making the man cry out in pain. "Answer me I don't like being ignored."

"Don't do it Frank." Soren was slapped.

"Yes."

"Do you know what it's like to lose a loved one?" He asked his hand holding the silver blade to Soren's throat. "Please don't. Take me instead. Please don't." Franki sobs. Soren's eyes connected with hers one last time before the blade cut him open.

"No!" Franki collapsed into the growing pool of blood pulling Soren's face to hers begging him to live, to fight, to stay with her like he promised.

Franki woke up with a jolt and grabbed her phone before stepping out onto the balcony. It rang once. Then twice. "Hello?" Franki sighed with relief. "It's nothing baby I'm sorry I woke you up just go back to sleep." Franki said before hanging up.


	12. Chapter 12

It wasn't the first time Franki called Soren in the middle of the night. She called twice more before Emily caught on and asked her about it on the jet ride home. "You okay? You seem like you haven't been getting much sleep." Emily asked.

"Don't pry you know I hate it." Franki told her pointedly. "Okay. I just want to make sure you are okay. Dreams are dangerous sometimes. They even get the better of us." She pointed out.

"What does it mean when the person you love gets hurt or dies?" She asked.

"That means there's going to be a change in the relationship. Whether it is going to be a good change or a bad change there's no telling. But it's a sign of possible things to come." Dave told her.

"You've been having nightmares again?"

Franki nodded. "It's different every time but he always dies and his blood is always on my hands. I keep seeing red. I've called him three times in the past two months in the middle of the night because I wanted to make sure it wasn't true." Franki hung her head.

"Been there a few times kid. The only time you don't have to worry about it is when you don't have someone waiting at home for you." Dave said.

"Is that why you never tried again?"

Dave sent a glare Emily's way. "No. But it is easier when you don't have to worry about someone possibly finding out who you are and going after the ones you love and hurting them. One of the reasons I never started a family." Dave said.

"I don't have a family. Yet. But at this rate he'll think I'm clingy and leave me." Franki said.

"That's not what I was hoping to hear from you." Dave said.

Three weeks later Franki stood getting ready for work when Soren walked into the room. "Baby why did you call me two weeks ago at four in the morning?" he asked sitting on the bed.

"I told you I was sorry." Franki told him.

"Franki girls don't call their boyfriends without a reason. So what's wrong? It hasn't been the first time. Why can't you tell me what's wrong?"

"Because there's nothing wrong I told you." Franki turned around.

"Do you think I'm stepping out on you or something. Bringing some woman back to our bed?"

"No. No. I don't think that."

"Then tell me what's wrong." When Franki looked away from him he continued. "You think I'm stepping out on you. Or you think I'm sick of our relationship. You want us to break up don't you? You've had all these failed relationships and when it looks like the goings getting good you want to make it difficult because you want me gone. You want me to break up with you." Soren said.

"That's not it. I love you and I don't want to lose you. Ever." Franki told him.

"Then tell me."

"I can't."

"I thought you were a little difficult at first but you're just plain stubborn. You are trying to make this hard. I try to be patient with you but when-"

Franki's phone rang. It was JJ with a case. Franki looked at Soren. She opened her mouth to speak.

"Just go. Don't expect me to be here when you get back." He said. Franki left out to the car bag in hand and sat in the front seat crying for a few minutes before driving to the airport. She cleaned he face and fixed her make-up so no one could tell.

She was back to the woman she could be on a case. Level-headed and ready for action. When they arrived everyone was split up. Franki was sent with a local officer who was working the case. They were sent to the bowling alley where the fourth victim had been taken. No of the woman had turned up dead yet. But they were sure that if they didn't hurry bodies would start piling up.

"Why would a woman park back here? It's not safe anyone could grab you and no one would see it." Franki said.

"Excuse me sir." Franki called after a man wearing a bowling t-shirt. "What can I do for you?" he asked.

He stood close to her. Closer then she really wanted him to. "I'm with the FBI and we're looking for the missing women. The last was said to be taken from this bowling alley two days ago. Have you seen or heard anything? Was there maybe an argument between some of the patrons?"

"Over there I think a man and a woman." Both Franki and the officer turned their heads to look. Franki suddenly had a clothe over her nose and mouth while a silenced gun went of as she began to get drowsy and fall asleep.

Back at the station everyone had reported in or come back except Franki. She and the officer she had been sent out with couldn't be found. They called and nothing came.

~.o0o.~

Franki shivered all the way to her bone. Her coat was gone. So was her phone and gun. Her wrist were tied together with rope that hurt her skin. She looked around it was poorly lit and she wasn't the only one there. On either side of her were all the missing woman. All of them alive and ragged.

"So our FBI agent has woken up." The man sneered. "Your team is going to love this." He suddenly produced a video camera and walked to the end of the line of woman and started filming them.

"Look at the agents. All the woman here and alive and as I special treat I'll even show you your own agent." Franki stared into the camera slightly dazed and confused about how this had happened to her. She had to think of something and fast.

"We're going to have a little fun aren't we Agent Pantino?"

Franki spit in his face. The unsub punched her in the stomach knocking the wind out of her and leaving her to catch her breath while he went to go deliver the tape.

~.o0o.~

At the station they received the tape and played it as soon as possible. All nine woman were there and then they was Franki hanging by her arms. They saw her get punched in the stomach.

"Oh god." Emily covered her mouth as she watched.

"Call off the dogs and I won't kill them they way they truly deserve and I'll be saving your little agent for last. She's got more fight in her then the others do. She'll be fun." The bastard chuckled.

Back at the warehouse the man returned. He went straight to Franki. "You are nothing. I'll break you and when I do you'll scream and beg for mercy. You'll beg for the sweet calling of death." He said.

"Let them go. They had nothing to do with this. Let them go and you can keep me." She screamed after him.

When he came back he had a bucket of water and a tin cup and gave each of the woman water. He then went around with a slice of bread and skipped Franki then back around with the water again. He skipped her.

"You want some you'll have to beg." He said.

"Piss off." She spat back at him. "Wrong answer." Franki was knocked out and left to hang there by her wrist hunger gnawing at her stomach.

~.o0o.~

"Alright three hours ago and woman appeared bound and gagged in front of the hospital. She was beaten and half starved. She was the fourth woman on our list to go. Reid and JJ I want you two to see if you can question her." Hotch told them. Reid and JJ nodded and left to go to the hospital. By the time they got there the woman had been placed in a room so she could be observed for a few days. Her worried husband sat with her.

"Excuse me but we're from the FBI we're here to ask you a few questions about what happened." JJ said.

"No my wife has just gotten back from being held captive for over a week. She needs rest. She doesn't need to think about what happened." The woman's husband told her.

"No it's alright." The woman looked at Reid and JJ.

"Did he ever say anything to you or about you? Did he know anything strange about you that mo one else may know?" Reid asked.

"No. When he spoke he was usually just speaking out loud. Until he brought in some woman. He spoke to her and she answered him. He hit her I remember. He called her agent." The woman said.

"What do you remember about being kidnapped?" JJ asked.

"I was having a smoke outside the club where my friends and I go once a month. At the time he looked like a beggar and asked for change so I gave him some. He was no more then five feet into the alley way next to the club. I woke up again in the dark." She said.

"Do you remember anything else? Anything could help at this point." JJ told her.

"It was damp. He was always ranting on and on about how woman shouldn't have been created and shouldn't have been given the right to say or do anything in this world. He gave us little food and water."

"Thank you Ma'am. We're going to catch this man we promise." JJ told them.

"The agent she's not going to give up. She's going to fight him all the way to the end." The woman said. JJ and Reid nodded before they left the coupled alone.

~.o0o.~

"You're going to get weak Agent Pantino. Just give in to it while you still can and I'll let you eat. Scream. Let me hear you cry out in pain." He pressed.

"Rot in hell." Franki spat back.

~.o0o.~

Garcia answered her phone. "Yes?"

"Garcia it's Soren." Garcia's eyes widened in surprise. "What do you want?"

"I've tried calling Franki but she won't answer. I tried calling when I knew she wouldn't be doing anything but she didn't pick up. We had a huge argument and I said some really terrible things to her. I want to say I'm sorry. But she won't ick up I was wondering if maybe you could help me here. I really messed up." He said.

"Alright I want you to come down to Quantico I'll meet you out front." Garcia said.

"Alright." Soren hung up.

"Baby Girl we'll find her don't worry." Morgan told her. "You better bring my sister back home." She told the man. "You bet."

Garcia took the elevator to the lobby and walked outside to meet Soren. "You'll want to sit down." Soren gave her a strange look but obeyed and sat on the steps.

"The team has been sent on a case and while going around visiting where the woman had been taken from the officer that Franki was with was shot and Franki was kidnapped."

"What?" Soren suddenly felt a ache in his chest. That he would never see Franki again. That he would never get that chance to tell her that what he said he didn't mean it. That he was speaking from anger and that he wanted to take it all back and make everything right again.

A/N: please review.


	13. Chapter 13

Franki hung by her wrist still. She was tired, hungry and in pain. The number of woman was slowly declining until Franki was the last. When the man came back he always smelled like blood.

"Do you know what makes me hate your kind?" the man said. "I couldn't give two rats asses. But I know you'll tell me because I'm tied up here and can't walk away." Franki said.

"Finally wising up?"

"Never."

"We'll see about that." He brought out the camera again and covered his face this time before setting it up on a tripod. "My mother was a whore and she let men come into our home and screw her. I thought I could forget about it and get past it. I didn't like woman very much. That was until I met her. She was perfect until she slept with my best friend. I killed both of their asses and got away with it. But woman are always around. I'm saving the world from them one bitch at a time." He growled.

He cut Franki's shirt off and smiled. "Looks like someone was already giving you what you deserve. I'll just finish the job." He walked away to the hearth, which was at full blaze. He pulled a red-hot iron fire poker from it. Franki began to pull and at her bindings. "You'll scream for me now won't you?"

He placed it to her skin over one of the scars left by the knife Evan had used on her during their relationship.

Franki bit her lip till it bled. Tears poured down her face and her body sagged as he took the rod away from her skin. "Stubborn bitch."

The video was so graphic even Hotch turned away. Some of the strongest stomached officers turned away or gagged at the sight.

~.o0o.~

"We can't keep sitting here watching Hotch. We need a plan." Morgan told him.

"I know that Morgan. But we have no clue where to go or how to get there. We don't know his name." Hotch told them. "We might just have something Hotch." Garcia appeared on a scene. "That video was live feed. It gave a single and I'm tracing it now. It's leads to an old steel mill. In the east quarter." Garcia said.

"Thanks Garcia."

"Give him hell Morgan." She told him. "You bet."

~.o0o.~

Franki was dumped on the floor. She remembered the burning she had felt before passing out. She didn't know where she was. She simply wanted to give up but knew it she did she was letting him win. She wouldn't scream she'd die before then.

"When will you learn? I can keep you as long as I like. They will never find you. Not before I kill you that is." He smiled.

"You're not afraid of death. You've faced it before. You were dead but now look at you. Lets make sure that wound doesn't get infected." He opened a bottle of rubbing alcohol and dumped on the wound. Franki whined and ground to teeth together anything but scream.

~.o0o.~

The team searched the entire building and found nothing. Nothing they could use. They found Franki's discarded shirt remains and blood from all the women who had suffered at the man's hands.

Across town a very strange sound could be heard coming from what seemed like nowhere. Franki had been left on the floor with her arms legs unbound. She sat on the floor waiting. Waiting for something to happen. Waiting for him to leave her for a few minutes.

She didn't think she could move at all. She was tired and the pain ran from sole to crown. The newly inflicted wounds burned like hell fire. It had been hours. He never moved out of his seat.

"What are you planning? I doubt anything worth thinking about. Look at you, you can hardly stand up straight." He told her. Franki had hatched a lovely plan inside her head. The fire alarm was on the other side of the room. They were in a textile mill. She could reach it fifteen yards wouldn't be too hard to make.

She waited till he was on the far sound of the room before jumping up and running hands still tied behind her back. "Bitch!" he chased her down but was to late to stop Franki from setting off the alarm. It went off like an ambulance siren loud and clear.

A mile and a half away the siren could be heard by any surrounding police officers. One officer went up the long forgotten road before abandoning his cruiser and walking the rest of the way. He wasn't prepared for the sight before him. A woman strung up by her wrists handing from a beam. Beaten and abused. He stalked back to his cruiser and called it in.

"I'm at the old textile mill. He's got her strung up and he's in a bad way." He said.

At the station the chief nodded as he hung up the phone. "We know where she is. He's got her in the old textile mill." The whole team got ready to go. Armed for anything.

The closer they got to the textile mill they could hear the siren going off. "It's the old textile mill. Hasn't been used in decades so be careful where you step." The man warned as they surrounded the building and moved in.

"They're here. You lose give up now while you got the chance. You get prison and that'll be the end of it." Franki told him.

They could hear the heavy boot steps falling.

"Shut up. Shut up." He told her frantically.

"Franki!" Someone called. "You'll die before I do." He pointed the gun at her. Franki closed her eyes and waited. A shot was fired but she never felt it. The burning pain never came. "Frank!" someone called. The man lay dead on the floor. Blood spilling out of his temple.

"Franki." Rossi and Reid rushed into the room. "We've got her."

Franki could feel Reid's thin fingers working on the rope as she fell to the ground with Rossi supporting her head and chest. "Not giving up so quickly are you?" he said watching her head tip back to the ceiling.

"Tired." She told him.

"You gotta hold on just a bit longer." Rossi clasped her hand in his and gave it a reassuring squeeze like he did that night Franki had called him when Evan broke into her house.

Franki was carried off and Morgan called Garcia.

"We got her back baby girl. She's gonna make it." He told her. He could hear the excited shrieks of joy from the woman.

Garcia called Soren who had been waiting for days slowly losing his mind with worry.

"Hello?" he answered.

"They found her. She's back and safe now." Soren felt the entire whole of existence come off his shoulders. "If you go now you can get on the next flight out it'll only take three hours to get there. Your ticket has been booked and paid for." She told him as she went about clicking the keys of her keyboard.

~.o0o.~

Soren arrived at the hospital three fours hours later and jogged up to the receptionist's desk. "I need to find Franki Pantino." He said.

"Who are you?"

"Her boyfriend. Now please it is very important I see her. Her name is Franki Pantino." Soren told her again.

"She's in room four-ten."

"Thank you." Soren called over his shoulder as he ran to catch the elevator. He got off at the fourth floor and looked for room ten. The door was half cracked open and half the team waited inside with a now on the road to recovering Franki.

Soren pushed open the door and the team became alert again. "Let me talk to her. Alone please." He requested.

Morgan, Reid and Emily walked out of the room closing the door behind them. Soren kneeled in front Franki and wanted to cry. She was pale and laying on her side because of her recent surgery. "Soren?"

"Shh. I'm sorry Franki. I'm so sorry. I never meant a word of what I said. I take it all back for your forgiveness. I never want to lose you and I'm an idiot for not saying this before hand. I love how stubborn you are because when you are it's so much more fun watching you smile when you discover how much you enjoy what you didn't want to do. Or when you finally get home from a case and I mix up one of your favorite dishes before we forget about the world and snuggle up on the couch. I don't care why you called me at three in the morning anymore I just care that you're alive and well and come home to me safe and alive." He said.

"I forgive you. But I want to tell you. The reason I called you was because I had a dream you died. In my arms you died at the hands of my ex. I had to be sure it had been a dream. I wanted to hear your voice. To know that you were alive." She sighed.

"You won't have to worry about me leaving your side. Soren walked to the other side of the bed and kicked off his shoes and discarded his jacket before pulling back the cover and climbing underneath it with Franki.

"What are you all doing out here?" Rossi asked.

"Soren's here. He and Franki are talking." Emily said.

"Yeah that was forty five minutes ago." Morgan said looking at his watch. He swung the door open and stopped. Everyone moved around so they could see for themselves the sight that had made even Morgan speechless. Franki and Soren were spooning in the bed fast asleep. Soren had his arm around Franki's waist protectively. It couldn't have been a better sight after what they had seen done to the woman. If Franki wanted to tell Soren that was her business not theirs. Morgan closed the door and left them to it.


	14. Chapter 14

When the team arrived the next day they listened outside the door for a minute.

"Soren stop I'm not an invalid." Franki told him. But you're not left-handed either. Just bare with me a bit and we can get this over with. You have to eat the broth. Soren told her. "It's disgusting taste like cardboard." She told him.

"Eat this and when I get you home I'll make you anything you ask for within reason." Soren told her.

"At least add some salt to it." She said.

Hotch pushed open the door to see Soren spooning feeding Franki. She looked just a bit better. Her skin wasn't that gray pale it had been but just pale. Franki had suffered three burns, two cracked ribs, and a dislocated right shoulder. They removed the burnt skin because if had grown infected and was to far gone for an antibiotic. She would make a full recovery besides the scars she already had from Evan.

"Morning everyone." Soren greeted them and he sent yet another spoonful Franki's way. She waved at them using her good arm. "Hello." Franki told them. Another spoonful.

"He's trying to kill me really. This is like chewing on a cardboard box." She grumbled. You'll survive it today it today. Come on just a few more." Soren coaxed her into eating a bit more before the nurse came in with Franki's pain killers for a ribs and shoulder.

"Burns, broken ribs and dislocated shoulder. Looks like you're already on the mend." Rossi said as he stepped into the room.

"What have I told you about listening to doors?" Franki said. At this chance Soren slipped the spoon in her mouth. "Glad you're alright." Emily told her.

"Thought we'd have to go find a new drinking buddy for girl's night." JJ joked.

"Knew you wouldn't let that guy get the best of you." Morgan said.

Reid stood in the corner looking quiet. He was the one who was originally meant to go with Franki but had found some other job that anyone could have done to do. "Spencer." Franki looked over at Reid who refused to meet her gaze. "Reid look at me." Franki ordered. Brown eyes met brown. Franki smiled at him.

"I'm fine Reid. Not going anywhere anytime soon. If you really thought I was going to let him take my life without a fight I should get up and kick your skinny little ass. Now are you going to keep standing there pouting or are you going to come hug me? No? Then it looks like I'm getting out of this bed." Franki started to keep true to her work and threw the covers back.

"Don't. "Reid said coming over to hug Franki careful of her shoulder and ribs. "Doesn't mean that I wasn't going to get up." Franki told him as she forced herself up from the bed and Soren appeared at her side as he helped her into the bathroom. Franki forced herself out after doing her business. Soren met her at the door and helped her back into bed.

Everyone talked as the young agent drifted off to sleep not long after. Franki was released two weeks later and left in the care of Soren. Franki stayed home for a good deal of her time. Hotch didn't even let her have video access to the cases. She was on strike leave not allowed to even come visit. Which was a major bummer for her. When she got back to work she couldn't wait to get on a case. Back to work and ready to action.

~.o0o.~

TEN YEARS LATER

Everyone sat around the bullpen happy for once. Laughing chatting and talking. "Gonna miss you around her old man." Franki told Dave.

"It's not like your never gonna see me again." Dave told her.

"Uncle Dave!" Nick squeaked running to hug the graying Italian. "Hey buddy." Dave patted the boy on the head. "Hi Mommy." The boy smiled at Franki.

"Hi baby. Go find your Aunt Penny she has something for you." Franki told her son. The boy nodded and ran off to find his aunt.

Franki and Soren got married two years after she was kidnapped Garcia and Kevin had married six months before then. A year later Franki went on maternity leave after finding out she was two months pregnant while on a case after nearly suffering a miscarriage. Her eldest Garrett was seven. Her middle child a little boy was now four named Silas and her youngest at two was girl who they named Margo.

Garcia and Kevin had a pair of twins a boy and a girl named Lia and Liam. They were now five. Morgan had a little boy with his long time girlfriend. He kept her at long term girlfriend status with a ring on her finger so that if he ever did die on the job she wouldn't feel obligated to staying single like his mother had after his father's passing.

Hotch was dating again but hadn't remarried. Jack had grown into a fine young man and he knew just how to work the famous Aaron Hotchner glare. Reid was married but no kids same for Emily. Well she had one on the way. She was four months and showing. She claims it to be her first and last kid. We'll see about that. JJ and Will got married and had a little girl, which completed their little family. No one had seen the man beam brighter then on the day of Hannah's birth.

Dave was about to go on tour for his latest book. _Victims of the BAU _Dave had asked everyone their permission before mentioning their names. Heck before he even started writing. No one knew how the members of the teams suffered. He covered everyone on the team and a few members from other teams who were truly considered victims.

Here you will read about the people I have had the pleasure of working with. We help people have closure and try to keep others safe. But we are victims ourselves in our own rights. Doctor Spencer Reid a true and honest genius with the IQ, PhDs, and memory. To my knowledge before I rejoined the team he was kidnapped and subjected to drug use against his will and nearly dug his own grave.

_Aaron Hotchner suffered at the hands of one man a man named Foyet. Who had stabbed him repeatedly and left him at the hospital. But to get of the man he first lost his wife and nearly his son. Since then He and his son have a better father-son relationship now. Jack is proud to speak of his father and once even dressed as his father for Halloween. Hotch will be looking into retiring soon and taking up a new profession. What he plans on choosing I haven't a clue. _

_Franki Pantino joined the team after my return. Her second day on the job she met my office door. Franki had suffered at the hands of her ex-boyfriend before she came to the BAU. She hid dozens of scars under ace bandages that she kept wrapped around her torso under her clothes. It wasn't until a team building trip did we finally see how much damage the man had caused her and did she tell us why she feared falling in love. That's changed now._

_Derek Morgan was forced to face a past he had locked away and wanted to forget but was forced to remember it and confront it. He has since then put a bit of it behind him and moves forward to help others. These are just a few of the victims. Not to mention the nightmares we have. Some cases stay with you forever. The cries of children calling for their dead parents. The cries of mothers and Father's because you were too late or you didn't make the right call. The suffering is far greater then what I have let on so far. _(A/N: just a little snippet)

"Hey baby." Soren leaned down to kiss Franki's cheek. "Mommy." Margo reached for the woman.

"Hello kitten." Dave smiled at Margo and she giggled. "You'll be seeing me on a regular basis kids can't get enough of Uncle Dave." Rossi said taking the little girl from Franki. A song started playing and Soren pulled Franki onto the floor and everyone else seemed to join in. Jack was dancing with Garcia.

Nothing like an old fashioned tune to get you moving. Silas picked JJ's little girl for his dance partner she was his age. Margo was in Dave's arms still giggling all the way. Lia found Morgan's song to dance with and Liam was dancing with Hannah. There was nothing better then dancing with your family listening to the song "Right back where we started from" by Maxine Nightingale.

Dave was going to retire and soon so would Hotch. Age was catching up with him as well.

"Ooh, and it's alright and it's coming on  
We gotta get right back to where we started from  
Love is good, love can be strong  
We gotta get right back to where we started from

You give me your love (give me your love)  
I just can't stay away, no  
I know you are the only one

Ooh, you know it's alright and it's coming on  
We gotta get right back to where we started from  
Love is good, love can be strong  
We gotta get right back to where we started from." Emily, JJ, Franki and Garcia sang before bursting into a fit of laughter.

Everyone was going to miss having Dave on the team. But they were still going to keep in contact with him. Nothing was going to stop them just because one person had gone. If wasn't as if he had died he was merely taking his age into consideration and retiring for good this time. Now he could be a good Uncle and watch his nieces and nephews or go hunting with his new dog. Well not really new but it still wasn't Munchi.

Everyone would remember this song. Tying it to a happy moment. There was nothing better. Dave could leave on a happy note. Franki sat on the side with Soren watching the others around the room. "So are you going to write a book like Dave when you retire?" Soren teased. "No." she playfully hit him in the shoulder.

Life was good then it sucked then it got pretty good again. For everything she saw and did on the job it made the nightmares were worth it. There were a few that hit home for her though. Like when the team was after a kidnapper who took children to try a build the perfect family. They came home late after that case and as soon as Franki walked through the door she went to check on all her children watching them sleep and petting their heads.

She hadn't thought of Evan and the night he appeared in her house since, well she couldn't remember the last time she had a dream about Evan coming to take everything away from her. "Mommy come dance with me." Garrett ran up to his mother pulling her hands until she was standing to go dance with him.

"Yup everything is defiantly worth it." Franki smiled.

"What was that Mommy?" Garrett asked.

"Nothing sweetie." She swung the child into her arms and started dancing along with the song.

A/N: this ended sooner then I thought. Darn it all. Next one will be far better. Review please.


End file.
